<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waiting for my end to come by VentiTheBarb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046354">waiting for my end to come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentiTheBarb/pseuds/VentiTheBarb'>VentiTheBarb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Lord! Oikawa Tooru, Hero! Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Maoyū Maō Yūsha, Maoyū anime, Short AU, haikyuu!! - Freeform, no beta we die like men, not a short au anymore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentiTheBarb/pseuds/VentiTheBarb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this tumblr writing prompt:<br/>"For the sake of the world, I will defeat you!" "Is that sword made out of holy essence?" "Uh, no? It's Mithril." "Then go home. Tell those gods you need a pure holy essence sword...You know what, fuck it, let's go and get you that sword. I'm sick of waiting." </p><p>Also inspired by Maoyū Maō Yūsha anime!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first AU in AO3 so I really appreciate comments and suggestions!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At last, after scaling those treacherous rocky mountains, the dark castle of an ancient Demon Lord laid before Iwaizumi's eyes, obsidian walls stretching as far as the eye can see. It gave off an ominous aura, warning him to stay away and not dare to take a step closer to the entrance. Despite of the afternoon sun shining like a beacon in the cloudless blue sky, he felt a chill run down his spine as if the temperature dropped a couple of degrees.</p><p>Nevertheless, the hero braced himself for what was to come. He had worked the entirety of his pitiful life for this moment, this one chance of redemption, this destiny of his that was written in the stars millions of years ago. He was definitely not going to let fear stand in his way. As long as he remained steadfast in his faith and principles, he was coming out victorious from this war against the Demon Lord. Dragging his dreary legs into the candlelit entrance of the castle, Iwaizumi was in battle stance and ready to attack from all angles. His mind was vigilant and his eyes sharp like a hawk.</p><p>He aimlessly wandered through the castle for a bit, seeing not even a semblance of living in the palace. The halls were so silent, you can hear the droplets falling from the waterlogged ceiling. Iwaizumi was sure his own beating heart was louder than this place. He had never been in a void before, but he imagined this as a roughly similar experience.</p><p>For what seemed like endless wandering, the halls opened up into a humongous cavern, ceiling so high that you can't see where it ends. The room was much colder. Chills nipped on his exposed skin while goosebumps formed where the cold air had lain its icy grip. Iwaizumi marched on, the flame of his determination fueling him amidst the eerie cold, each of his steps echoing loudly in the mostly empty hall, only empty thrones and crackling torches to be heard in the background. </p><p>If someone is here, they are probably aware of the Hero's existence by now. His loud, clunky, steel toe boots were not helping his cause at all.</p><p>At this point, Iwaizumi wondered if it all had been a mistake. Wow, what happened to being steadfast in faith? Perhaps, the tales of the Demon Lord are merely folktales to scare off the children from playing outside too late. He wasn't sure, but he indignantly shook his head. He cannot let his faith falter at such a pivotal moment in his life as The Hero.</p><p>"Yahoo~"</p><p>"Shit!" Iwaizumi unceremoniously stumbled, almost tripping over air. He was 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 nervous. "Show yourself, Demon Lord!"</p><p>"How graceful. How charming." Behind what seemed to be the largest throne in existence was a man his age, donned in black and red, giggling like a school girl into his palm. His horns curved upward on top of his fluffy mop of tousled locks, swaying along the wind that didn't exist in this closed cavern. Iwaizumi bravely lifted his gaze and saw his eyes. Blood red and beautiful, paired with a charming smile and creamy skin.</p><p>"Relax," The man cooed sweetly, his laugh like chimes along the breeze. The horned demon didn't look afraid as he exorbitantly made his way to the guarded Hero. "It's just me. But what gave you the idea that I'm the Demon Lord? Did you just assume my identity?"</p><p>Iwaizumi's brows crumpled together in disbelief. Why does this Demon Lord seem to be teasing? What did he say? Assume his identity? He scrambled inwardly to reply something coherent and witty, but his lips betrayed him. "Huh?"</p><p>Noticing the confused look on the Hero's face and mistaking it for aggression, the Demon Lord raised his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, chill. Yeah, I'm the Demon Lord. Geez, you heroes always have a stick up your asses, it's really annoying." He placed a dainty hand on his chin in thought. "But mildly entertaining nonetheless."</p><p>The Hero perked up at the mention of 'other heroes' since the existence of people like him was news to him. The monks and his mentors never said anything about them. The Hero and The Demon Lord were singularities, forces from opposing sides. "Other Heroes, you say?"</p><p>A pair of carmine eyes twinkled humorously. "Oh, you know. The Heroes before you. They were very much like you, unfortunately."</p><p>In fact, Iwaizumi didn't know. He squinted his eyes suspiciously. "Unfortunately? What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"Nothing of importance," The Demon Lord gracefully sat down on the tallest throne. Throne was an understatement, it was a whole stage. "I'm Oikawa Tooru, the Thirteenth Demon Lord. May I know you name, Hero?"</p><p>Head cocked to the side childishly, the man asked Iwaizumi Hajime. Grunting in annoyance, the Hero raised his sword to pose an attack. "Eh? I'm not here to make friends, shithead. You don't need to know."</p><p>"Hero-chan so stingy!" Tooru clapped mirthfully, voice almost a siren song. The brunette demon was entertained by the hot-headed dork of a hero. Clumsy, socially inept, and easily riled up by his antics. He was sure that this sword-weilding Hero was going to be the death of him and it brought a morbid smile to his handsome face. 
"What are you here for, then? If you won't tell me your name, I'll just call you baby boy. You wouldn't mind, right?" He twirled a brunette lock on his slender fingers and smirked delightfully. Tooru was going to get a reaction from this Hero, and he enjoyed all of his little outbursts.</p><p>"To kill you, of course." Iwaizumi spat out through gritted teeth. He couldn't take the nerve of this demon! What vile creature! "Don't call me that."</p><p>As if Iwaizumi was just an annoying bug, the man merely shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and relaxed into his throne, laughing amusedly at the fierce warrior before him. Waiting for a thousand lifetimes was definitely worth it for such an interesting Hero. "Kill me? You can try baby boy!"</p><p>As if the whole threat of a man coming all this way with the sole purpose of slaying him and serving his head to the Gods in a golden platter wasn't terrifying in the least, he clutched his stomach in laughter and continued. "With that sword? I think not,"</p><p>"What's that made of, huh?" The Demon Lord inquired.</p><p>"Damascus Steel." Hajime replied, hoping that his answer would instill an ounce of fear into the dark creature's mind. But to his surprise, it seemed to have done the opposite since Oikawa threw his head back and burst into boisterous laughter. "Hey! What's wrong with you?"</p><p>Coming down from his evil cackling, Oikawa replied. "I'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me with that!" The Demon languidly crossed his legs on his seat, irritating the Hero further. "Does it even have a trace of Imperial Gold?"</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head.</p><p>"Tempered with the tears of The Lord of Light?" Oikawa rose a shapely brow and began counting with his fingers.</p><p>Again, Iwaizumi shook his head. This demon is literally iterating to him what it takes to kill him, which was very strange and stupid to be frank. But seeing how much he's lacking, he felt himself sinking to the ground in embarrassment. </p><p>"Hmm, blessed by the Pope and knighted by the King with that sword at least?"</p><p>"No." To think of it, the Church cared more about the ravens shitting on the church pews that blessing him or guiding him on his journey. "I'm not even a Knight."</p><p>"Well, damn baby boy." Oikawa sighed exasperatedly. "You won't even break my skin open with that shit," He gave the Hero a snobby look. "God, I've been waiting so long for a competent Hero to come and fucking kill me but every single time they charge in here unprepared! You might as well come butt naked and you'd have the same chances of killing me. Hm, on second thought, I would really like that. I'd prefer that than this."</p><p>The Hero scrunched his nose in disgust at the perverted musing of the Demon Lord. "You know I can hear you loud and clear right?"</p><p>"Gah!" The Demon Lord wasn't even fazed. He raised his hands up in irritation and continued in his theatric ranting. "Why are you acting like you're going on a hunt for deer in the forest? Do I look weak to you? Do I look like forest game? Excuse you, I am an immortal!"</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn't believe he was being sermonized because he couldn't kill him, by his destined arch nemesis and a demon nonetheless. He felt the low bubbling of annoyance within him. "How was I even supposed to know that?"</p><p>"Research! Historical text! Ah, the human civilization is so dumb. Demons and monsters are so much more advanced! At least conversing with them doesn't feel like talking with a caveman!" At this point, Oikawa's voice has reached whiny levels and the Hero could do nothing but listen. "Seriously, you march here in my castle carrying a flimsy Damascus Steel sword without Imperial Gold alloy and a truckload of audacity, thinking you can slay me? Take your ass back to the Pope and tell him to bless that motherfucking sword and saunter your ass to the Royal Court and demand to be knighted."</p><p>Frozen from the strange outburst from the demonic man, Iwaizumi stood there, unblinking and infinitely confused. A lot of these concepts were new to him. With a bratty huff, Oikawa stood from his throne, marching loudly towards the Hero. He tugged firmly on the Hero's arm and interlaced their fingers angrily. "Wait! Where are you taking me?"</p><p>Tooru stared at him incredulously and rolled his gorgeous scarlet eyes. He flipped his brown hair, the smell of roses wafting to Iwaizumi's unsuspecting nostrils.

"You know what? Fuck it. I'm dragging your ass back to the Lord of Light and get you a new sword. I'm sick of waiting a thousand years."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One: Before The End, A Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe the end wasn't as easy as The Hero first thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tooru looked at their intertwined fingers and felt the roughness of the Hero’s hands, evidence of years of manual work and training. He pretended not to care, but the moment felt right. How two singularities have finally touched after years of searching kind of right. The demon found himself trying to calm down his blood pressure despite how momentous their meeting was. He snapped himself from his reverie and tugged on the Hero’s sleeve. “Hey, baby boy. I know you’re distracted by my devilishly handsome face but lead the way.”</p><p>Letting out an irate huff and questioning his life choices, Iwaizumi summoned his mystical powers. "Where to?"</p><p>Tooru tapped his chin in thought. "Do you know a village called Casadeña?"</p><p>"Perhaps I visited it on the way here."</p><p>"Okay then, do we walk or you got a horse?"</p><p>Iwaizumi didn't listen to his question. Instead, he shut his eyes tightly and imagined the village of Casadeña as vividly as he could–which was not very much. He could barely remember the small rural village, only splotches of vast cornfields and a small town hall in the center. As his memories pieced together, he felt the familiar numbing of teleportation begin from the tip of his toes climbing up to his thighs. Unconsciously, he held the Demon Lord's hand a little tighter just to make sure he was bringing the man along with him and didn't accidentally leave him behind.</p><p>After a few seconds, their bodies fully materialized and appeared in the outskirts of the village. Iwaizumi opened his eyes, hopeful that they brought them to the right place. He breathed out a shaky sigh of relief and smiled, but it was short-lived since the Demon Lord brought down a loud smack to his arm. "You didn't tell me you could teleport!"</p><p>"It was never brought up!"</p><p>Oikawa rose a brow. "I asked if we were to go by foot or by horse! Aish, what a simple minded man."</p><p>They began walking, Oikawa leading both of them to the residential area, seemingly looking for someone. Knowing the other man won’t care, Oikawa’s lips blurted. "I'll never get used to teleporting, so it would have been nice if I was given a little warning."</p><p>"Sorry." The Hero mumbled, but he was not sorry. He's Iwaizumi's arch nemesis. So why should he care about his comfort? Iwaizumi literally just threatened to kill him moments ago.</p><p>"Anyway," Oikawa promptly added, still marching forward. The houses have become further apart as they went on, separated by fields of empty lot or farmland. "Why didn't you just teleport to me? You didn't have to scale those mountains, you know. That was a waste of energy."</p><p>"Hey! It's not a waste. It's for spiritual enlightenment and exercise! My mentor told me it would prepare me to beat you," Iwaizumi argued back, not wanting to be undermined by his enemy. He thwacked the man softly in the head, gaining a loud yelp from the demon. Besides, he didn’t trust himself to teleport into a place he never been in. His imagination was close to nonexistent and Iwaizumi was afraid he'd fling himself to another dimension due to misdirection.</p><p>"Then, did you beat me?" Oikawa smirked smugly while rubbing his read to soothe the sting.</p><p>"Not yet." Iwaizumi blushed in embarrassment, but he disguised it with the frown in his face. "Besides, how did you know I took the route to the mountains?"</p><p>"You have slain quite a number of my patrolling demons. Of course I'll be aware." The beautiful brunette rolled his scarlet eyes at the man as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was obvious to a demon king hardened by years of experience, but not to Iwaizumi. He halted in front of a tall gate, with beautiful bushes of flowers meticulously trimmed into neat shapes. Beyond the gate was a polished fountain with angels pouring water and an enormous mansion. "I guess we're here."</p><p>"Eh?" </p><p>Tooru cupped his hands in front of his mouth and inhaled deeply. Then, he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Mattsun! Hanamaki!"</p><p>Two butlers filed out of the front door, both looking enthusiastic of their presence. Both of them are wearing clean and crisp tunics, not a single wrinkle to be seen. The two pretended to roll their eyes in irritation, but the easy smiles that they wore were evidence enough that they were happy to see Oikawa. “Shut up, Oikawa-san.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah open the damn gates. I got someone special with me~” </p><p>Iwaizumi choked on his spit and sputtered out bashfully. Those words could be taken out of context. “W-We just met!”</p><p>“Of course, you’re someone special! You’re my fated enemy! We’re supposed to draw our swords at dawn and duel homoerotically.” Oikawa barked out an unashamed laugh. He had to restrain himself from pummeling him right then.</p><p>Both butlers decided to save the poor man from his misery and opened the tall gates, hands beckoning them inside the estate. The one with lighter hair grimaced at Tooru’s antics and sent the Hero a pitiful look. “You’re making him uncomfortable, Oikawa. Shut up. I’m Hanamaki Takahiro-”</p><p>He offered his hand to shake and Iwaizumi took it gratefully until Oikawa slapped their hands away. “Don’t touch my destiny!”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s destined to kill you,” The darker haired male quipped. “Stop being so possessive or else he’ll kill you in your sleep.” He turned towards the Hero. “Issei Matsukawa.”</p><p>“Fine, fine. Not like he can kill me yet,” Oikawa nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. “He’s lacking in a lot of things, but he’s got the spirit.”</p><p>Irk marks appeared in Iwaizumi’s temple as he grimaced. His expression darkened as he shared a thought to himself. I could choke you to death right now.</p><p>The two butlers led Iwaizumi and Oikawa inside the mansion, opening and closing the doors after them. The Demon Lord inhaled the air with a look of peace. Iwaizumi scanned the place, the mansion fancier than anything he had ever lived in. The ceiling was high with candle lit chandeliers hanging. The floor was polished extensively, not a single speck of dust to be seen. Gold adorned the handrails of the grand staircase and various other furnitures around the mansion. The common room had plush velvet chairs that looked soft to the touch. Oikawa led his guest to one of the chairs and Iwaizumi obliged.</p><p>Laying his ass on the chair felt like an otherworldly experience, like his buttocks were laying on clouds. Iwaizumi felt himself relax, tense muscles being comforted by the warm softness of the cushion. He couldn’t help but run his fingers through, thoroughly feeling the armrest. A small smile made its way to Oikawa’s lips. “Make yourself comfortable. I’m sure Hanamaki’s making us tea and some pastries.”</p><p>“Are you fattening me up before you kill me?” Iwaizumi blurted his thoughts aloud, eliciting a giggle from the Demon Lord.</p><p>“No. It’s simple hospitality, you brute,” Oikawa shook his head. “Besides, I have waited for you for far too long. I’d like to cherish this.”</p><p>“Cherish what?”</p><p>His question was unanswered as Hanamaki and Mattsukawa entered the room, bringing tea and a small array of pastries. The two laid the food neatly on the coffee table very carefully, going as far as wearing white gloves. Iwaizumi immediately drooled at the sight of the puff pastries and pan au chocolat. “I hope you choke from the pastries and burn your tongue on the tea, Oikawa.”</p><p>Hanamaki laughed heartily at Mattsun’s remark and gave the latter a slap on the back. Oikawa only huffed at the two. “Wow, glad to know you guys missed me. Aren’t you just sweet?”</p><p>“We missed you, alright!” Hanamaki ruffled Oikawa’s hair. Despite being butlers to the Demon Lord, it seemed like the three of them were brothers than employer and employee. Iwaizumi felt kind of out of place in the presence of the three friends but he chose to bite into a puff pastry and ease his hunger than listen any further from their roughhousing.</p><p>“We’ll leave you to it. Maki and I have things to do.” Mattsun pulled the other man away. He turned to Iwaizumi. “Call us if you need anything.”</p><p>“Tsk.” Oikawa kissed his teeth and laughed sarcastically, a suggestive quip spilling out of his mouth as easy as breathing air. “Things to do? You mean each other?”</p><p>“That’s too much gay for Hero-kun over there, Oikawa.” The dark-haired man only winked as they whisked away. “Keep it low.”</p><p>“Mattsun!”</p><p>“They are so gay. Good for them, good for them.” The Demon King muttered good-naturedly, almost sighing wistfully. He delicately prepared his tea, dropped a couple of sugar cubes and stirred the dark-brown liquid in its porcelain teacup. He lifted his eyes to the Hero and smiled. “Sugar?”</p><p>“Three, please.”</p><p>“That’s quite sweet,” Oikawa commented as he leaned forward to drop the cubes into Iwaizumi’s drink. “Never thought a brute like you could have a sweet tooth.”</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Iwaizumi stirred his drink, opting to examine the tableware. There’s no doubt that these were priceless, handles plated in gold swirls. The teacups had ornate designs and paintings glazed on its surface. It was hard to believe he was drinking from something that must belong to a museum. Sipping on his tea quietly, he decided it was best to just let Oikawa speak up. The Demon Lord seemed to have so much to say with the way he looked at him carefully with scrunched brows.</p><p>After the long silence that fell before them, Oikawa finally set down his cup and leaned back to the plush cushion. He cleared his throat and crossed his legs, preparing to speak. “I’d like to discuss some things before I help you kill me.”</p><p>“Okay?” Iwaizumi replied and listened intently.</p><p>“Hold my hand, baby boy” Oikawa held out his palm for Iwaizumi. “I have to show you.”</p><p>“Stop calling me that.” </p><p>“Then tell me your name! Stop trying to be mysterious.”</p><p>“Fine! Iwaizumi. Call me Iwaizumi.”</p><p>“Okay, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa grinned, the happiness radiating off of him in waves. How could the Demon Lord be someone like him? Was this really the man he was destined to kill? Was this the man who ravaged the Earth for thousands of years with his legion of monsters?</p><p>Iwaizumi took his hand and felt its softness once again. Oikawa closed his eyes in concentration, lashes fluttering close and laying on the high of his cheeks. His lips mumbled incantations that weren't audible enough for the Hero to hear. For a quick second, Iwaizumi thought of how stupid trusting the Demon Lord was. He was sure Oikawa was going to kill him in a snap.</p><p>Oikawa felt the light shiver of Iwaizumi’s hand, his trust wavering and his doubts starting to form. He felt the need to reassure the man. Their fated duel was a thousand years overdue, he could wait a couple more years to make sure it was a battle that he will proudly die in. “Calm down, Iwa-chan. I won’t kill you now or anytime soon. Please trust me.”</p><p>“It’s ironic to trust you.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what makes life beautiful?” Oikawa opened his eyes and stared up to Iwaizumi’s dark orbs. The scarlet of his eyes glimmered as a shower of colors flooded the room. Gone were the sophisticated walls and polished floors. The view opened up to the bright blue sky, tufts of soft clouds swimming along the breeze. All around he was greeted by an endless amount of green mountains trying to reach up to the sky. The sound of calm flowing water tickled his ears as he looked down. Those velvet cushions faded and were replaced by a wooden canoe, he and Oikawa seated across from each other. The Demon had his eyes beyond him, into the mountains far ahead. </p><p>“What’s the view from the other side?” Oikawa began, voice strangely gentle and sincere. “Do you wonder what you’ll see from the other side?”</p><p>Iwaizumi craned his neck and welcomed the sight of the lush mountain looming mightily above them as they willingly let themselves be led by the river. “It’s a view you’ll never see on your own.”</p><p>“You’re right, Iwa-chan!” The man looked like a walking irony. His robes were dark and his horns looked menacing, but the joyful smile on his features countered them. “Unfortunately. And my predecessors have tried.”</p><p>“So you need me? To fulfill that?” </p><p>“Yes. I think .” Oikawa looked unsure. “My predecessors have always slain the Hero time and time again. We’re destined to be stuck in this vicious cycle of killing each other. But in the end, either of us dying resulted in war amongst our races.”</p><p>“So, you don’t actually want me to kill you?”</p><p>“I’m saying that we can’t die.” Oikawa admitted. “Not now.”</p><p>“What happens if one of us succeeded?” Iwaizumi wondered. </p><p>With a light wave of Oikawa’s hand, the scene changed. Gone was the tranquility of the river and the mountains. They were greeted by the reverberating sound of thundering footsteps and screams of anguish. It was a slaughterhouse; with the blood of demons and humans alike splattered through the streets. Dust and flames flew in the air as the villages burned down, its inhabitants running for their lives. There’s always the clanging of metal and a choked sound of someone coughing up blood followed by a loud thud, signifying that another one bit the dust.</p><p>“Please! Spare us!”</p><p>A grotesque half-man, half-bull creature let out an annoyed grunt. “Kill all the boys. Take the wenches and their daughters.”</p><p>More wailing and fearful yelling ensued, sounds of despair flooding their eyes. Women were defiled and men were taken as free labor. The sky burned red as well, as if it knew of the bloodshed that was happening throughout the land.</p><p>Iwaizumi saw Oikawa crumple on the ground and retch, turning paler than usual. His eyes were wide with horror and he couldn’t believe that the feared Demon Lord was afraid of war and bloodshed. He truly was a walking irony. And a decent man. His heart seemed to be in the right place. Iwaizumi held him up and wiped his mouth from any throw up and covered his eyes. “If you’re uncomfortable, we can leave.”</p><p>“I have to show you more.” Oikawa sounded really determined. Clutching his knees for support, Oikawa hoisted himself up with Iwaizumi’s arm guiding him. He settled his hand on the hem of the Hero’s tunic, scrunching up the fabric due to how tight it was being fisted.</p><p>“Don’t push yourself too much.”</p><p>Despite his pale appearance and wobbly legs, Oikawa still managed to send him a teasing smile. “Iwa-chan, are you my mom?”</p><p>Iwaizumi grunted and roughly pulled him up, eliciting a yelp from the lithe man. After sending him a glare, Oikawa smiled sheepishly and waved his hand once more. The scene changed from burning dust and clanging of metal to a busy marketplace in the human world. It was The Centre, a long avenue located in the heart of the United Capitol that housed most of the human world's banks and investments. Not much has changed in this scene but it seemed as if the whispering clients and traders seemed much louder and aggravated than usual. </p><p>"What's going on?" Iwaizumi asked the man in his arms. It seemed that he had regained his strength and opted to stand up by himself.</p><p>"Economic turmoil. Without you, the demons will freely attack your race, diminishing your resources and cutting off your connections with other continents. This will cause these businessmen to go apeshit, desperately trying to hold on to whatever they have." Oikawa explained as he listened to the men bargain the price of the most basic of needs. Wheat had become such a commodity that it surpassed the price of gold according to the chattering men.</p><p>"Business men aren't bad, nor good." He remarked, waving his hand again and changing the scene. The picture of The Centre flushed out from sight and transitioned into a small village by the countryside, much like Casadeña. The men toiled away on the fields while the women worked their lives away to make sure the society doesn't fall, holding up their families like glue.</p><p>Iwaizumi saw that the fields that they worked on were empty, only ashes laid on its wake. The barn and supply building nearby also looked like it was struck by lightning, walls burned along with the crops it stored. Men desperately wiped away their angry tears, a year of work lost due to the war. They began salvaging what they could, tilling the soil that was still up for farming and hunting. </p><p>The public market was desolate, not a snuff of a soul to be found. One woman still sold goods, pieces of small-grained, low quality wheat that she had luckily kept. The price hiked to ridiculous levels while she kept an eye out for any burglars. The people eyed her enviously, mouth watering at the sight of wheat.</p><p>"Wheat?" Iwaizumi couldn't fathom what transpired before him. "That expensive?"</p><p>"Yes," Oikawa answered grimly as a child burst into tears from hunger. Clearly, they have been starving for a few days, ribs and bones poking out of their leathery skin. "Supply and Demand. Their food was raided and their fields were trashed, all they could rely on was the Global Supply, which prices are regulated by the businessmen in The Centre. As they hike up the price up there, goods get more ridiculously expensive here. Because of this recession, many will die from poverty."</p><p>Iwaizumi followed the Demon Lord as they marched forward, coming to a small make-shift hospital by the village. The Apothecary beside it was closed, but people still knocked on its doors, hoping a doctor would come out and aid them. The Apothecary's doors remained closed, while the people moaned and groaned in pain, some lying on the ground near death and dare say–some of them have died on the street, starving and diseased. There was no dignity on the way they lie, no honor or formal goodbye. The dead and sick just laid there motionless.</p><p>"Disease. Famine. War. Death. I have seen so much more, but I believe you get the point, don't you?" Oikawa looked up at him. Iwaizumi nodded in recognition.</p><p>"These are some of the things that would happen to the human world once either of us are killed. There’s so much more that could happen but this is just a taste of what is to come if we don’t do this right. Humans will be left defenseless from our race and they will surely attack and take advantage of this situation." Oikawa eyed the scene with his jaw clenched tightly. "They need us. Not just as warriors but as leaders, whether they admit it or not. Even if the Church and Royal Court don't care for you, they know that they need you. To protect the stability of The Church and State."</p><p>Oikawa didn't even have to raise his palm. With a slight flick of his finger, the vision blurred. The grim and deathly faces of the people faded out. They were now in a dark palace fresh in Iwaizumi's mind. It was the Demon King's castle, the hall where they met just a while ago. The ambiance was still dark and evil yet it wasn't as quiet as he remembered. Vibrations crawled through the obsidian walls from the echoing voices of people talking. Iwaizumi stalked forward, interested in what the commotion was. </p><p>Soon enough, they reached the familiar cavern with the endless ceiling. It seemed as if the room was much smaller in comparison of when he saw it for the first time. The thrones that were once empty had its occupants, monsters of various shapes and forms talking loudly and almost bludgeoning each other to death. </p><p>Iwaizumi's breath hitched when he saw Oikawa Tooru, The Demon Lord, seated at the centermost throne, adorned with a crown in his head. He had his hands clasped together contemplatively, pink lips flattened in deep thought. With a raised palm, he silenced all the other monsters in his presence, demanding their attention. The Hero couldn't help but admire his power and how pretty he looked despite looking as serious as ever. He only saw Tooru as a lighthearted Demon King and never saw his serious side. It made him gulp visibly.</p><p>"We will not attack the humans." The Oikawa on the throne spoke, his voice hypnotizing and left no room for argument. All the monsters clamored at the declaration.</p><p>“But this is a golden opportunity!” A young woman exclaimed exasperatedly, flames puffed out of her nose with her every word. With her rose tinted skin and scaled tail, the lady reminded him a lot of a dragon. “Why not?”</p><p>A man with a shark head laughed sardonically. “The King had gone soft for humans. It’s ridiculous.”</p><p>“He’s a twink, can’t even handle blood.”</p><p>“The King’s indecisiveness will make us miss out on such a once-in-a-lifetime chance! The Hero is dead, we should move aggressively towards the southern parts of the human continent.”</p><p>Slamming his fist on the armrest of his throne, The Great Demon King bellowed out. “We will not attack them! I will not squander our resources on a petty war! Demon Kings of the past have done the same: kill the Hero and attack the human colonies. But it always ends in vain. We should try our best to coexist with them, no matter how dreadful they are.”</p><p>His voice had a tone of formality to it, that no matter what they say, they could never convince him otherwise. The monster nobles glanced at each other knowingly and nodded, standing up from their thrones. They all drew out their weapons, aiming them at their Great King. In the face of all his subjects turning against him and conspiring to slay him, Oikawa looked as calm as ever, lifting his eyes to match their furious gaze. He stood up from his throne calmly and placed his hands forward. Glowing bright blue in his palm, the light materialized into a mystical weapon: Death’s scythe.</p><p>Iwaizumi gasped and turned toward the real Oikawa by his side. “You have Death’s scythe?”</p><p>“Unfortunately,” The brunette said, eyes still glued on the scene before them. It was like the assasination of Julius Caesar. “The scythe is bonded to my soul and the souls of the other Demon Kings.”</p><p>The King was a little irked about the fact that Iwaizumi cared more about his magic scythe than the fact that he is literally getting murdered in front of them. Of course it was just a vision, but aren’t heroes supposed to feel bad about someone getting killed before their eyes? Going forward in the vision to escape the grotesque murder, the events blurred together and stopped only when the other monster nobles have fled the castle. On the ground laid a dead king, Tooru laying on a pool of blood looking mutilated. His scythe disappeared in a dramatic burst of light, a reminder that everyone leaves him in the end, even an inanimate object like Death’s scythe. </p><p>Iwaizumi could feel Tooru shake like a leaf beside him as he saw himself dead on the ground, unrecognizable from all his injuries. The dead king on the floor lacked limbs, fractured bones sticking out of his skin. If he hadn’t watched the scenes earlier, he would’ve never thought that it was Oikawa, unceremoniously butchered on the ground.</p><p>Oikawa tightened his jaw at the scene. "So this is my future, huh? Pretty gruesome. Even if I kill you, the demons will still conspire against me. It's as if there's no way out for the both of us."</p><p>"We'll find a way." </p><p>"You can never be certain." The demon smiled sadly. Though, he was grateful of the Hero’s soft heart.  "This is as much as I can show you for now. This projection thingy drains me so much, so I hope you get the point. In due time, I’ll help you get that sword, but for now, we have to prepare the world for losing either of us.”</p><p>Preparing the world? The human race seemed to be doing well-enough to Iwaizumi, except the intense, ages-long dispute with demons that ravaged countries by the border. That’s why the hero was so hellbent into killing the Demon Lord. But alas, it seemed like the demon society functioned differently according to the visions. He entertained the thought of Oikawa possibly luring him into a trap of deception through the scenes he showed Iwazumi, but he spared a glance at the demon holding onto the hem of his tunic with a tight fist, unrelenting and desperate for balance. In that moment, he only saw weakness and fear onto the man. An understanding within sparked that maybe the world was more complicated than it seemed.</p><p>Oikawa waved his hand to disperse the clouds of vision before them. Like the light was sucked into a vacuum, the scene ended, leaving the two of them in the living room where they sat moments ago, sipping tea languidly. Iwaizumi knitted his brows due to the onslaught of information he received today and sighed. He laid the demon lord on the comfortable loveseat, eyes tired but twinkling nevertheless. “That drained me more than I thought.”</p><p>“You were puking your guts out.” Yeah, Iwaizumi figured if you puked and trembled that much, you’d be feeling like boiled noodles at the end of it all. </p><p>“Sorry for that sight, by the way.” Oikawa mumbled as he used the length of his cape to snuggle himself.</p><p>“The traumatizing visions?”</p><p>“Seeing me vomit.”</p><p>Oh. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but shake his head in disapproval. This demon lord really didn’t have his priorities in order. When was the sight of him vomiting worse than flashing traumatizing scenes of the future? “You really are a shitty guy.”</p><p>“I could kill you with my awesome demon powers right now and make it seem like a suicide.” Oikawa argued weakly, too winded from using his vision powers too much. He made a mental note to only show one scene at a time. Though, it is true that his demon powers are super awesome, his body wasn’t immune to injury or fatigue. </p><p>“Says the one that’s literally knocked out right now.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan~” The demon whined brattily which Iwaizumi effortlessly tuned out.</p><p>“Shut up, shittykawa.” The hero huffed exasperatedly and pinched the bridge of his strong nose. He contemplated with calling either Mattsun or Hanamaki for help in dealing with their diva of a master, but shuddered at the memory of the three friends casually talking about very gay activities in broad daylight. Surely, he wouldn’t want to witness that, though it was probably that they were joking, Iwaizumi didn’t want to take chances. “So what else can you do?”</p><p>Though looking pale and nauseated, Oikawa grumbled just loud enough to hear. “Are you already scouting the enemy? Goddamn hero,”</p><p>“Just curious.”</p><p>“Many things,” Oikawa began, despite looking like he would produce a record-breaking barf at this instant, and winked shamelessly at the unimpressed hero. “You’ll know of them soon.”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed. He did not get a single dime of information from Oikawa’s stupid babbling. Maybe it was best if he strangled the man right then and there. If only he hadn’t been shown those visions, he would have zero qualms about wringing the life out of the irritating brunette. He had to think the visions through, perhaps account it with his band of warriors to help him make good decisions. He was too overwhelmed from today and unsure whether to believe the Demon King.</p><p>“Hey! You look like you’re about to gladiator-fight me.” Oikawa snuggled closer, looking adorable while wrapped around his velvet cape, though Iwaizumi would rather fling himself to the sun than admit that. </p><p>“I am.” Iwaizumi responded and buried his hands in his palm. You cannot be physically pretty and have a good personality, he thought.</p><p>“Jeez hero, this is all I’m saying today, the rest of my abilities will be showcased in the future, should you still stay by my side to achieve world peace.” Oikawa dramatically pictured them in thin air, accepting medals and invitations to banquets because they successfully saved their races. “I bleed and get tired as well. I’m not God.”</p><p>Iwaizumi automatically shot a retort to the man, despite putting his words in a mental note in his head. He gets tired and could bleed. He’s not God. “Clearly. God would not traumatize me like that.”</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>“Say Oikawa,” Hanamaki proudly bestowed upon their dinner table a whole feast. The man looked smug as Oikawa’s eyes widened, the smell of roasted meat bathed in a flavorful symphony of herbs and spices wafting to his nose. He took one sniff of the air and already had tears welling up in his scarlet eyes, desperately trying to keep the waterworks down. “Did you miss this?”</p><p>“Wah! Maki, you love me too much!” Oikawa straight up tackled the butler in a bear hug, knocking a soup bowl out of balance, the steaming liquid sloshing in its confines. Thankfully, Mattsun was as attentive as ever and caught the bowl of soup with fluid-like grace. “This is so much better than the shit I ate while I was in the castle! Demon King Re-establishment be damned!”</p><p>Seeing how easily the two butlers carried plates of food and pitchers of drinks on their arms and shoulders, Iwaizumi was certain that they were used to balancing priceless china filled with food for an entire village. “You seem used to this.”</p><p>Mattsukawa rolled his dark eyes. “Obviously. That Oikawa eats like a demon. His appetite is the only thing that’s demonic or kingly about him.”</p><p>The Hero could totally see what he meant. The red-eyed brunette was bustling with diva energy and flirtatious remarks that one would never think of him as such. He had the charm that a prince would have if princes in the human realm weren’t so fat and lazy, squandering taxpayers' money. Nevertheless, he studied Oikawa curiously, eyes searching for anything that will aid him in his quest. He mustn't forget his true purpose. In the end, he lowered his eyes and gave up, seeing that there’s nothing valuable that he is seeing at the moment.</p><p>Oikawa bounced his knees below the dinner table, giddy at the thought of eating food twice his body weight. His fingers deftly hung his napkin on the collar of his shirt, knife and fork ready to plunge into the aromatic meat and vegetables laid before him. Hanamaki filled his glass with white wine, gentle and would not compete with the flavors of love and labor in the dish. </p><p>Iwaizumi was spiritual, so while the rest of them began scuffling with the food, with Oikawa shoveling them into his gaping mouth gracelessly, he was sitting there with his eyes closed and hands clasped together in fervent prayer, murmuring grace before meals. </p><p>“Sorry, that was rude. We should have joined you.” Oikawa abruptly halted from choking himself with food and meekly wiped his sauce-lined lips with the table napkin.</p><p>After ending his Grace with an Amen, Iwaizumi raised his brow at the demon lord and almost let out an absurd chuckle. “You’re gonna say Grace with me?”</p><p>Mattsun laughed morbidly. “That just sounds sacrilegious.”</p><p>“Imagine Satan himself saying grace.”</p><p>“Maybe God would take him back.”</p><p>“And throw him back out because of his attitude problem?”</p><p>Oikawa immaturely slammed his balled fists on the table, strong enough to make the cutlery jingle but soft enough to mean he was just joking around. “I’m not Satan. Goodness gracious, I need new friends.”</p><p>“Tooru, unfortunately, it seems that we’re the only ones that can tolerate your real nature.”</p><p>“True that.” The brunette begrudgingly sighed. He sluggishly began slicing a hunk of juicy steak and stabbed it with his fork. He brought it up his lips to devour until static flooded his brain, a quick picture of two children, muddy and in poor condition, banging on the gates. The hunk of steak fell on his plate like the carcass of a deer shot straight between its doe eyes.</p><p>Iwaizumi was the first to notice. “You good?”</p><p>“Why in the fuck are there children banging on our gates in the ass crack of dinner! People are trying to eat here.” Oikawa complained obnoxiously which garnered the attention of the three men around the dinner table. </p><p>“Oikawa, there’s no one banging on the gates.” Hanamaki said as a matter of factly. Mattsun and Iwaizumi looked at him incredulously.</p><p>“There are kids outside! I swear!” He insisted, voice rising to an octave. Hajime hummed thoughtfully to himself, unwilling to dismiss if there are children by the gates. His arch nemesis was a man of many gifts. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was all-sighted. Besides, his strong insistence lead him to believe. </p><p>“I could hear no one.” Iwaizumi added.</p><p>“Ah shit, this vision bullshit is making me coocoo in the head again.” Oikawa grumbled, cheeks pink in embarrassment.</p><p>Not even a second had passed that the loud and sharp clanging of rock against metal reverberated from the front of the house. Everyone but Oikawa stood in attention, the demon seemingly pleased with himself at proving his point. The banging seemed to be getting louder, accompanied by sobs and insistent pleading for a semblance of charity. Iwaizumi extricated himself from his seat at the dinner table in blinding swiftness and brisk walked to the front door, his conscience as The Hero clawing at the back of his mind, urging his feet to move before his brain had time to think. It was his reflex as a hero, to meddle and help when he didn’t have to.</p><p>Mattsun and Hanamaki followed thereafter, albeit hesitantly. While Oikawa heaved an amused breath and followed at last, clearly impressed at how the Hero just seemed to jump at any chance to help anyone. Just about anybody. Whether it be people hopelessly banging away at the gates or his arch enemy that was unnerved and nauseated by gore and conflict.</p><p>Oikawa was happy that he met the Hero.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I'm sorry this took an ungodly long time! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did try to squeeze in some of their peculiar dynamic here and there, but things will begin to get serious from here. There's parts here that I'm not entirely satisfied and I'll try to practice writing more. Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter!!</p><p>:&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two: Hope Comes In The Form of a Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two runaways, finding their hope in the Demon King. Whereas the Demon King finds more people to live for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tobio-kun,” The dark-haired older brother coaxed his sibling awake. It was around dinnertime, when the servants and lord of the house simultaneously ate dinner for an hour or two. He and Kageyama, who were orphaned slaves, were forced to brace their hunger through sleep as the clanging of cutlery and plates rang inside the manor. “It’s time.”</p><p>Tonight’s dinner was supposed to be long and full of merriment as the son of the household head came home from the Academy. The manor was in full celebration mode. He silently wished he had the chance to enter the Academy and study, but what could a slave like him do? Going back to their circumstance, this event gave them a three hour window to escape from the estate. Frankly, the young siblings had no clue where to go, but dying free was a much better way to go than dying in the cold stable as slaves.</p><p>Kageyama wiped his bleary eyes but stood up promptly to his brother’s coaxing. Since starvation was their usual state, he barely noticed the grumble of his stomach, screaming for a bite of food. He was used to this. They were used to this. But this didn’t have to carry on until they died. The nap he took provided solace from the sting from his abdomen, but that didn’t change the fact he was frighteningly malnourished. “Where to, Keiji-san?”</p><p>Akaashi stalked towards the doors of the stable, craned his neck left and right to spot anyone. Thankfully, there was none. Perhaps all the staff are inside, celebrating in the lower levels of the manor. It seemed that the party was indeed in full-swing. Beckoning his brother, Kageyama trailed behind obediently, footsteps quiet. His calculating eyes scanned the vicinity, spotting the nearby wall that was a little lower because of ground elevation. He tapped his older brother’s shoulder. “That wall over there. That’s the one I’m talking about.”</p><p>Akaashi inspected the wall. Tobio was right, the wall was low enough for them to climb over. But could they climb over it? That was the question. Their arms were weakened from daily labor and lack of food. Scrapping that idea under a non-existent rug, Akaashi gathered all of his courage and nodded to his brother. “Yes, I think we can clear over it.”</p><p>Kageyama gave an enthusiastic nod, lightly skipping to the direction of the wall. The vicinity still seemed desolate, piles of hay and random pieces of wood planks littered around the place. Perhaps those could provide some cover. Feeling their breath hasten, Akaashi and Kageyama sat behind a pile of dry hay. They caught their breaths for a moment, studying the wall as it seemed to get even higher. Was it that high before?</p><p>“Let’s go, nii-chan.”</p><p>Akaashi’s nose detected the cuttingly strong scent of cigar. Albeit far, but it was there in the air. So it must mean someone was nearby. “We’re not alone.”</p><p>It seemed that Kageyama got the memo and clamped his mouth shut, sitting as still as a rock. Now, they could hear the crunching of grass as someone walked over them, the tobacco stench enveloping them as the person drew closer. Akaashi felt his breath hitch in anxiety and his hands instinctively flew to his pounding chest. They waited it out, convinced that the unknown person will leave eventually. </p><p>For a long moment, they held their breaths, trying to be as silent as the night, only the soft breeze of wind rustling through the trees filling the silence. The cigar scent eventually faded, along with total silence from the unknown person. Akaashi gave Kageyama a look and the younger boy nodded, sprinting as fast as their flimsy limbs could go towards the tall, tall wall that looms above them. They caught their breaths, freedom so close they could almost taste its sweetness and grinned from ear to ear at the small victory.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>A voice that didn't belong to either of them rang out. Kageyama and Akaashi whipped their heads to the sound, the triumphant smile slapped out of their faces. Akaashi briskly tapped on Kageyama's shoulder as he knelt to the ground to help him scale the wall. The person was coming closer and closer, and as long as Kageyama runs free from this wretched place; then Akaashi would gladly accept death.</p><p>"Hey you two!" The voice called. It was strong and laced with worry. Akaashi scanned his face and drank in his features, almost forgetting to support Kageyama's legs as the striking spiked up two-toned hair along with the brightest golden eyes Akaashi had ever seen, knocked the breath out of his lungs. Snapping his head, he turned his attention to Kageyama.</p><p>"Can you reach it?"</p><p>"No." Kageyama frowned, arms desperately reaching up. "I think I need to hold onto the barbed fence."</p><p>"No!" Akaashi's stomach turned at the feeling of Kageyama getting hurt. As long as he could help it, the younger boy should not feel the pain of this world more already. </p><p>"Are you two slaves?" The man with golden eyes spoke as he drew near. Weirdly enough, there was no sign of belittlement and hate in his questions. Just the lingering curiosity that left a weird taste in Akaashi's mouth.</p><p>Once Akaashi shot him a fearful look, he stopped dead in his tracks, cigar falling from his mouth in awe. Akaashi noted that he looked so much like an owl with his spiked up hair and wide golden eyes that seemed to see everything. The man only stared at Akaashi dumbly, not even bothering to pick his expensive cigar from the grass as he appreciated the broken beauty before him.</p><p>The man felt like he saw the planets in the green of his eyes, the land and sea conspiring to create something that heaven would be envious of. The soft waves of his hair reminded him of the soft wind of the beach, raking his locks with unmatched gentleness. Despite their pitiful appearance, the cold blush on his face shone through, lips parted in unsaid words. The man couldn't look away from his eyes, feeling humbled in the presence of someone who seemed like a deity.</p><p>"Please! Marry me!" The man called, mouth agape.</p><p>Akaashi could only stare at the man's golden eyes, his eyes wide in shock at what he just said. One hand immediately flew up to his beautiful lips, jaw-clenching in embarrassment. There was a moment in his life that Akaashi wished he could reach the stars, but here it was, the sun itself, shining on him with those golden eyes, setting his skin on fire. His eyes looked like molten gold or a supernova, and Akaashi couldn't even force himself to look away.</p><p>For the first time in their lives, Akaashi and the golden-eyed man could feel their nerves coming alive at the sight of each other. The world seemed more vivid, their senses reigniting. It felt like the stars finally aligned.</p><p>That was until Kageyama kicked him straight in the head and grunted as the barbed fence dug through his flesh. Perhaps his hand will never be the same again. "Ugh! Hng!"</p><p>Akaashi snapped out of his daydream and lifted Kageyama further, groaning as he felt his shoulders giving out from the weight. Kageyama braced himself for the pain, blood running to his pale arms as he hauled himself over the fence.</p><p>A loud thud came from the other side, followed by a sickening crunch that made Akaashi's stomach turn. "Kageyama!"</p><p>"I'm okay, nii-chan!" Kageyama gasped out, clearly in pain. "Come quickly!"</p><p>"Wait, please!" The man reached out to Akaashi in desperation. Akaashi backed up for a running start and began scaling the wall like he was used to it. "Can I have your name at least?"</p><p>Akaashi almost stumbled, putting his hand on the barbed fence to haul himself over, feigning deafness as the man's question was cruelly left unanswered. He stared at the hopeless look on the man and threw himself over the wall, landing on the ground with a sound so sick that Kageyama flinched at the impact. Curses. They must have broken bones by now, but they have to move or else they'd get caught.</p><p>And just like that, the world and the stars never saw each other again.</p><p> </p><p>--------</p><p> </p><p>After walking in what felt like forever, dragging themselves through the dirt with empty stomachs and broken bones, they reached the other side of Casadeña, a huge manor in the middle of nowhere standing tall as if it owned the forest. Desperate and dying, pain taking over as the adrenaline of their escape faded, they sobbed and banged on the tall gates of the estate, hoping for refuge.</p><p>Kageyama was sure the occupants of the manor won’t open their arms to a couple of dirty, lowly slaves. But something deep inside him urged him to do it and rattled the gates with all the strength that was left of him. Akaashi tried to pry him away, claiming that there was no way they'd welcome a bunch of nobodies to their expensive manor; but Kageyama persevered and followed the tugging feeling of his gut. The younger boy was rattling on the gates for so long that Akaashi surrendered and let him so as he pleased then eventually joined him.</p><p>It's like the gods have opened the skies for them when a tall and built man came out of the estate, in full armor and sword sheathed on his side. He briskly walked towards them while three fellows followed behind, the last person looking much like a demon with tall horns that perched from its head. </p><p>"Are you alright? Gods what happened!" The man reached, obviously worried. With their injuries and exhaustion, they couldn't even form coherent thoughts. Only sobbing and pleas came out of their cracked lips.</p><p>Two other fellows opened the gates for them while they rushed in, collapsing on the ground and sobbing their thanks while kissing their feet. Kageyama couldn't process anything except joy and gratitude as he heard the horned man to let them in and aid them. </p><p>The young boy didn't even have the energy to be afraid of the horned man with blood red eyes. Because right now, he looked like the most beautiful being in existence. If it was Satan that saved him from his life of suffering, then he'd kiss his feet with gratitude. Credit where credit was due.</p><p>"Let those lowlifes in and run them a bath." The horned man snarkily ordered, but there was no harm in his voice. "Check out their injuries and maybe they can join us for dinner."</p><p>Another man answered. "Aw, the demon king is so charitable."</p><p>Demon King?</p><p>"Shut up, Mattsun." The scarlet-eyed demon grumbled. "Iwa-chan's giving me the look of 'if you don't help those kids, I'm killing you in your sleep."</p><p>"Simp." The light-haired man sniggered as he helped them up. Kageyama readily clung to his tunic and walked with whatever strength he had. He realized that his feet flared in hot, molten pain as he took another step.</p><p>The first guy, Iwa-chan was his name? Fluidly caught Kageyama as he fell and scooped him up in his arms like a child. For the first time in years Kageyama felt the warmth of being cradled and the last piece of strength he had snapped as he let his dam of emotions overflow into hot tears. Relief, pain, hope, trust, exhaustion, all came out in choked cries.</p><p>Iwaizumi merely stroked his hair slowly as he full-on sobbed, staining the man's tunic with tears and snot. "You're okay now."</p><p>"T–thank you, sir."</p><p>The man laughed, sending comforting vibrations through Kageyama's chest, softening his shaking. "Don't thank me. Thank Oikawa, the horned man over there."</p><p>"I will," Kageyama promised. He lifted a feeble pinky to signify his truthfulness.</p><p>"Are you not afraid of him? I mean you heard them," Iwaizumi inquired thoughtfully, trying to gauge how overwhelmed the blueberry boy was. "He is the Demon King."</p><p>"Should I be afraid of my savior, sir?"</p><p>The Hero paused mid-step in though, then let out a chuckle. "Hm, I guess not."</p><p>The men carried Kageyama and Akaashi into their home, and were immediately taken aback by the grandeur. Hanamaki smirked at the disbelieving look on Akaashi's face as he rubbed his blood soaked hand into his eyes. "Don't rub your eyes, you might infect them."</p><p>"S–sorry I just can't believe h–how blessed we a–are." The boy had to swallow his sobs of relief. Akaashi didn’t want to look more of a mess than he already appeared. </p><p>"Oh, don't be so relieved yet," Hanamaki waved. "Oikawa's a nice guy, but he doesn't keep peasants around, you know?"</p><p>"What do you mean, sir?"</p><p>"He'll see if you're worth keeping." The light-haired butler gave a knowing smile, one that doesn't sit well with Akaashi. But he gathered his wits for his sake and Kageyama's, in hopes of appeasing Oikawa. </p><p>They lead them into the bath, a place just as spacious and luxurious as the rest of the house. The humid warmth was such a stark different from the outside cold that the brothers definitely relaxed. Hanamaki and Matsukawa helped in peeling off their clothes, faces focused to the task and stoic. They didn't seem to be taking advantage of their vulnerability which brought comfort to the two refugees.</p><p>Kageyama cautiously stepped into the baths, the warm water cleaning his foot right away. He offered an appreciative nod to Mattsun while the butler nodded back. "You know how to clean yourself, right?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Okay, very well," The dark-haired man pointed at the small baskets. "Those are bathing tools. Feel free to use 'em."</p><p>"Okay, will do."</p><p>"Call for us if you're done. We'll bring you clothes and maybe join us for dinner. How's that sound?"</p><p>"Dinner sounds nice."</p><p>"Then be sure to clean up well," Matsukawa reminded. "Oikawa will know if you didn't."</p><p>"Okay, sir."</p><p>After a thorough bath to cleanse the dirt from every nook and cranny of their bodies, they called for the two butlers who brought them a fresh pair of tunic and pants, along with shoes. Unlike the rest, their clothes were mundane, like how common folk would dress. It wasn’t as luxurious as Oikawa or his pair of butlers, but the two brothers couldn’t help but be thankful. These clothes were more than enough for them.</p><p>They quickly put on the provided garments while Hanamaki and Mattsun fawned around them for any serious injuries. Kageyama could hear them clicking their teeth at the sight and feeling their arms and legs, finding enormous bruises and fractured bones. “It’s a miracle you could even walk.”</p><p>Akaashi nodded as the two wrapped up their bleeding hands, skin pierced with the rusting barbed fence back in their old manor. “You wounded yourself from a rusted barbed fence, it’s a miracle you’re even alive.”</p><p>Hanamaki rolled his eyes sardonically. “They won’t be for long if we don’t get Oikawa to heal it.”</p><p>“Bold of you to assume Oikawa would even bother to heal them.” Mattsun retorted, clearly worried.</p><p>“I don’t think he would like people dying in his pristine furniture, so he would, out of aesthetic.” Hanamaki chuckled, turning towards the two boys. “Let’s get to dinner to strengthen yourselves. You’d need it if Oikawa is feeling generous enough to heal you.”</p><p>“He’s not human, is he?” Akaashi inquired, clasping his hands together in this weird mannerism of his to hide his hands.</p><p>“Duh,” Hanamaki quipped. “Have you seen a human with horns? That man is the devil incarnate, though only to his enemies.”</p><p>“So he’s all-powerful?” </p><p>“Yes and no.” Mattsun answered. “Even us two don’t know the full extent of his power, but he’s no God.”</p><p>“Oh, I guess it doesn’t matter anyway.” Akaashi responded as they were slowly walking behind the butlers towards the dining room, the halls of their home spanning endlessly. “What matters is what he uses his power for.”</p><p>“I guess with that man, you could never be too sure. He seems open and generous, but he’s the most guarded and selfish. That’s what happens when a man lives forever, you see. You’re quite inquisitive, young boy.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.”</p><p>Mattsun turned towards them with a warning look. “But don’t psychoanalyze Oikawa too much, especially right in front of him. He doesn’t appreciate the prying.”</p><p>“Oh,” Akaashi’s eyes widened, feeling like he had offended someone. “My deepest apologies.”</p><p>“Just a warning, don’t sweat it.”</p><p>Their conversation ended right before they entered the dining room that was understated by the two butlers. It was a whole ballroom hall, looking too massive for the few of them, chandeliers lighting up the dining table and a wide array of food. The table itself was a work of art, expensive wood carved with care and attention to detail, polished with varnish that made it seem like glass. The dining chairs were nice and tall, cushions upholstered perfectly with expensive embroidered cloth. </p><p>“Gods,” Kageyama marveled at the sight. “It’s criminal for one person to own all of these.”</p><p>Akaashi gave him a sharp nudge, his brother failing to notice the looming horned shadow behind him, brows up in judgement. Oikawa strutted right beside Kageyama with a proud smirk and looked down, a few feet taller than the young boy. “They can arrest me for all I care.”</p><p>Kageyama jumped out of his skin at the sudden presence. “S-sir, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Oikawa went ahead and sat on the head of the table, plopping down gracefully. “Oh, you said what you said, blueberry-chan. Don’t try to take it back. Although I’m offended. I, Oikawa Tooru, deserve all of this.”</p><p>Hanamaki rolled his eyes at the dramatic declaration and sat the two teens down at the table, right beside Iwaizumi. They looked baffled at the sheer amount of utensils laid out before them, confusingly scanning the others on how to use the forks and knives. Iwaizumi helpfully offered some food to the two, to which the boys tearfully accepted, even drinking the seafood chowder like it was water.</p><p>“Use your hands to eat, I’m cringing too much at the both of you.” Oikawa rolled his eyes sassily. “But the next time we’re eating, don’t use your bare hands or I swear I’ll gag.”</p><p>“Next time?” Iwaizumi’s usual steely look brightened a bit, and it looked so beautiful on him. “Does that mean you’re taking them in?”</p><p>“I’m taking them in?” Oikawa reiterated the question with poison, giggling slightly in amusement. He stared down at Iwaizumi with serious red eyes and rolled them so far back. “You, Iwa-chan, took them in without my permission so you’re taking them in.”</p><p>“I will take responsibility for them, but this is your house so you must welcome them.” Iwaizumi answered.</p><p>“They’re not even worthy to be servants here. They act like insects.”</p><p>“Tooru, they’re humans. Don’t trample on their dignity by calling them insects.”</p><p>“Human? What sets them apart from the grasshoppers out in the forest? Only aiming to survive. So what use do I have for insects in this household?”</p><p>Kageyama paused from gobbling his food with fervor and looked up to the horned man blankly. His deep blue eyes were wide in thought, blinking slowly as he watched the two singularities argue amongst themselves. Hanamaki and Mattsun were clearly amused, chuckling as they ate languidly. “Don’t you think they seemed like a divorced couple arguing about custody.”</p><p>Mattsun laughed. “Hero-chan is obviously the better parent. Oikawa just called those kids ‘insects’.”</p><p>“What an ass.” Hanamaki cut a piece of steak and plopped it right in his mouth. </p><p>“That’s what we love about him.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, you are right.” Mattsun sighed and sipped on his drink, not even bothering to stop the verbal exchange. </p><p> </p><p>“I can hope.” </p><p>Numerous pairs of eyes whipped towards the youngest boy, shooting curious looks across the table. For a moment, the arguing ceased, producing numerous expressions. Oikawa turned towards him with those chilling red eyes of his, one elegant brow rising up in question. The horned man gave him a look that he couldn’t describe, while Tobio still looked blank despite the gnawing nervousness under their gaze. </p><p>“That’s one thing insects can’t do, right?”</p><p>Iwaizumi settled down to listen, but eventually Tobio’s nerves got the best of him, face flushing in embarrassment. He dropped into his chair quickly and hung his head low. Akaashi watched his younger brother shrink beside him and felt the need to defend Tobio. The older brother perched his hand on his shoulder caringly and offered one of their rare smiles. “That was profound, Tobio-kun.”</p><p>Tobio only nodded silently, round innocent eyes looking up at his smiling brother. Oikawa huffed and settled down, sipping on his extravagant liquor to gather his thoughts. The demon lord was impervious to liquor, so he didn’t even know why he bothered for a drink. “You have a point, blueberry-chan. But you’re still insects to me.”</p><p>Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose. “You really are unlikable.”</p><p>“With all due respect, sir.” Akaashi bowed his head, trying to avert eye contact from the demon lord. “We may be mere insects to you and our lives might be insignificant to someone like you, but an insect like me has hopes and dreams of a better life. I know it sounds primal, but if you allow us to survive, we’ll show you how even an insect’s life could amount to something.”</p><p>Both siblings, both aloof in their own way, connected their eyes with the curious Demon King. Oikawa kept silent for a moment, the air hanging heavy in anticipation. It seemed as though the world hung on to Oikawa’s every word. The Demon King may seem abrasive and sassy, but he is nothing but merciful, brought by the memory of his countless mistakes in his very long lifetime. </p><p>He was once an insect too. Everyone was an insect. But eventually, they find meaning behind their lives just beyond merely existing.</p><p>“Eat up, peasant.” Oikawa declared, sounding coerced. But Hanamaki and Mattsun could clearly see his acceptance. The small pout on his playful face and the brief eyeroll barely disguised the joy bubbling inside. Their small family expanded twice its size in less than two days. Though it may be overwhelming, it was a welcome change that made Oikawa’s eternity a little more bearable.</p><p>And leaving this world a little more difficult.</p><p>They finished up their dinner with light chatter, trying to integrate the two teens into their conversations from time to time. Kageyama usually behind Akaashi, tugging on his brother’s sleeve when Oikawa would ask him questions to which Akaashi answered. Both of them were aloof in different ways, Akaashi being much more mellow but talkative than Kageyama.</p><p>They stood up from the table and helped the butlers of the house putting away the tableware, to which Mattsun profusely stopped them. “Akaashi-kun, Kageyama-kun, you can follow Hanamaki and he’ll show you to your sleeping quarters.”</p><p>“We’ll help with dishes, Matsukawa-san. We have to make ourselves useful.” Kageyama replied. </p><p>Mattsun’s heart crumpled at the sight. So this is what happens when children are born into slavery? They believe their worth can be measured with their labor? “You’re both injured. Don’t want dropping any plates, right? Rest up, and maybe tomorrow you are well-enough to help out.”</p><p>Akaashi looked reluctant, staying silent for a good moment until Hanamaki piped up. “For god’s sake your hands are still bleeding. Let it heal and maybe we’ll let you help out. Come follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - - - - -<br/>Diary-chan,</p><p>It’s me again, Oikawa. Something crazy happened today to me. The Hero finally came to me! All those years of waiting was worth it, and this time I’m ready to take a different approach. Not only that, I picked up two rats from the street today. It wasn’t my decision, but the hero looked so happy to help that I had to take them in. HAHAHA Yes, I, The Demon King, was doing charity work today. If I die, would I be able to climb up to heaven? </p><p>Anyways, I have more mouths to feed; so this is seriously going to mess up my yearly budget. Right now, I’ll be looking for ways to make use of the kids. What about establishing a school? It might be too early for that. An education system isn’t even in my plans. Fuck ‘em kids! Lmao! I could feel the air nipping on my skin whenever I open my windows, meaning winter is coming. Food would be scarce, so it might be time to start the first phase. </p><p>Today was overwhelming. I might have to sleep in to rejuvenate my skin.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru xoxo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three: The Fields will Feed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where in the world is that man?” Oikawa screeched early in the morning like a rabid dog while running fingers through his messy mop of hair. Mattsun opted not to tell the man about the dollop of dried drool at the corner of his mouth to avoid driving the man into hysteria. Well, too late for that since Oikawa was already screaming his head off.</p><p>“Who?” Mattsun asked even though he already knew full damn well who he was looking for. Oikawa gave him an unimpressed look and rolled his scarlet eyes dramatically.</p><p>“You know who,” Oikawa bluntly replied and drew his eyes to the shorter man beside him. “Mattsun, did you seriously let them help out when they’re not well enough yet?”</p><p>Standing beside the butler was Akaashi Keiji, clutching a damp washcloth while gingerly wiping down the surfaces. The teen looked at peace while doing his light work, eyes trained on the fixtures to rid of its dust. Oikawa was relieved to see his bandages were replaced with fresh ones, no longer stained with dried blood. Nevertheless, the Demon Lord still didn’t approve with letting the children do work when they are still very much injured.</p><p>Mattsun glanced at the dark-haired boy and sighed. “He was very pushy to get into work.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean you should let him!”</p><p>“Calm down, ‘Kawa.” Mattsun easily replied and returned to his task. “I believe The Hero is out to hunt some meat for us. Thank god, Maki and I don’t have to do the hunting anymore.”</p><p>“Why did you let him? He’s a guest!” Oikawa argued back, to which the long-time butler was highly amused. </p><p>“Iwaizumi-san’s an active man. You can’t lock him here forever and not expect him to get terribly bored.” </p><p>Oikawa reached up to his face just to pinch the bridge of his nose and shook his head disapprovingly. After gaining his composure, he straightened himself and waved another hand nonchalantly. “Fine, I’ll have breakfast by the garden. I’ll have some tea, please.”</p><p>“On it.” Mattsun dropped his feather duster and handed it to Akaashi to work on Oikawa’s breakfast. This gave Oikawa some time to talk with the dark-haired boy, who was doing his task silently.</p><p>“Akaashi-kun,” Oikawa called. His voice prompted the boy to jump slightly and whip his head towards the Lord of the house. “Why did you convince Mattsun to let you work? You know that you’re not well-enough yet. If your wounds reopen, it would be bothersome.”</p><p>Akaashi gave a small bow as a greeting and replied. “Sir, my brother and I would like to make ourselves useful to you to show our gratitude. I don’t want to seem like an insect to you.”</p><p>Ah, so this is what it is about.</p><p>Oikawa scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Uhm, if my words yesterday were too critical I’d suggest to not take it too seriously.”</p><p>“No,” Akaashi looked up with his brilliant green eyes. “I mean, no sir! I understand where you are coming from.”</p><p>“Well, if you refuse to stay in bed for today, it’ll be best if you help me.” Oikawa thought to himself and spoke with faux annoyance. “It’s just some light work. If you can organize my papers and letters in my office, I would really appreciate it.”</p><p>There was a solemn silence that befell on both of them while Oikawa awaited for the young boy’s answer. Akaashi looked down, shoulders shaking slightly while barely containing his soft sniffling. At last, Oikawa felt uncomfortable with the long silence that he questioningly called the boy’s name. Slowly, Akaashi raised his head to meet the Demon Lord’s eyes, tears threatening to fall. “Um, did I say anything wrong?”</p><p>“No, sir. I’m glad you believe that I can read.”</p><p>Oikawa almost face palmed so hard at the remark. Of course! The kid was a slave! No human right nor any access to education! How could he be so insensitive? “Well, can you?”</p><p>“A little,” Akaashi nodded. “I would be grateful for the opportunity to practice if you allow me to fix up your office.”</p><p>“I’m only letting you do this since my two butlers are occupied at the moment and I would simply go insane if I were to do them myself,” Oikawa puffed out his breath through his nose. “If you were to find anything confidential there, keep silent, or else…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, sir. I will take whatever I find to the grave.”</p><p>Oikawa yelped unceremoniously at the child’s ominous look. “Akaashi! You are too serious about this!”</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s second hysterical fit came when he arrived at the gardens with Mattsun in tow, pushing around a cart of his breakfast. The brunette sipped in a slow breath, relishing in the crisp air of the quaint village, watching the blooming plants and endless fields. It was a sight rare to the demon realm, a place where even wild grass would have difficulty taking root. It was still quite early, the sun caressing his skin lovingly. All in all, peace was all he felt.</p><p>“Tobio, Great work!” Hanamaki was smirking whilst bursting into boisterous laughter, his grass shears hanging unused from his belt. “Yeah! Cut down the grass till the tree over there.”</p><p>Oikawa almost choked on his saliva at the sight of such a small and frail child such as Tobio swinging a garden scythe with prowess, cutting down the tall blades of grass in each swift strike. Even from where Oikawa stood, he could hear the whoosh of each accurate strike whilst grass flew. Despite Tobio visibly struggling under the tool’s weight, Hanamaki seemed to be in no mood to help him at all.</p><p>“What the fuck?" </p><p>Hanamaki turned towards his voice and laughed. "Good morning, 'Kawa–"</p><p>"Are you fucking insane?" Oikawa screeched for the second time today. "I just healed that rat yesterday!"</p><p>"Yeah, you did such a good job that he was up early to help!"</p><p>"You skank, I cannot believe this. Honestly," Oikawa rolled his eyes and dropped into the chair in frustration. "I swear if his wounds worsen I'm leaving that boy to bleed dry and it'll be your problem!"</p><p>"Whatever, man. But look at him! He's fucking killing it." Hanamaki pointed at the small teen who was still going at it like nothing else matters. Despite the sun beating down on his back, his strikes didn't falter. "It's almost as if he's better at scythe usage than you–"</p><p>The demon lord was seriously offended at this statement. He thrusted his palm upward and summoned his scythe, glimmering and all-powerful. The air turned ominous at OIkawa’s murderous glare. "Stop saying nonsense or I will seriously cut you down." </p><p>Hanamaki raised his hand in surrender. Mattsun swooped in and set down his morning tea and light breakfast before the Demon Lord. "Okay, man. You're not you when you're hungry. Grab a Snicker."</p><p>“Snickers don’t exist yet, stupid.”</p><p>"And call the little pipsqueak," Oikawa glanced at Tobio making significant progress. Seriously? Does Hanamaki expect to just stand there and watch a child do his duty? "I won't have any of you break any child labor laws."</p><p>With a rueful sigh, the light-haired butler called forth young Tobio who obediently ran back dragging back a large garden scythe. Hanamaki took the blade from him and gave him a friendly smile. "Tobio-kun, Oikawa-san would like to have breakfast with you so I'll take over the mowing, yeah? Go–"</p><p>"I did not say he's having breakfast with me!"</p><p>"Think about how disappointed Iwaizumi would be to hear that you didn't even offer food to a small hungry boy like Tobio-kun." Mattsun butted in, making Hanamaki snigger lightly into his arm.</p><p>"Yeah, and you dare call yourself a philanthropist."</p><p>"I don't ca–" Oikawa began, but immediately shivered as he imagined The Hero's intimidating glare and knitted brows. "Okay, fine whatever."</p><p>He turned his scarlet eyes to the expectant Tobio and offered a professional smile. "Tobio-chan~ did Hanamaki give you anything for breakfast?" </p><p>Tobio shook his head. With this, Oikawa gave a long sigh and stared at his beautifully plated french omelette and light soup. 'I'm sorry, my beautiful breakfast! I have to live the life of philanthropy and offer my meal to this hungry slave boy.'</p><p>"Okay," Oikawa pushed the fine china towards the boy. "Eat up, Tobio."</p><p>"Um.." Tobio inspected the plate uneasily. He gently took the knife and sliced the egg down the middle. "Oikawa-san, please share the food with me."</p><p>Oikawa blinked questioningly, then laughed graciously into his hand. "It's fine Tobio. I have my tea and Mattsun’s making another breakfast for me."</p><p>"This is Lord Oikawa's first meal of the day." Tobio said with a serious face. "I know you're busy today, sir. Lord Oikawa needs energy to do his work."</p><p>"Don't concern yourself about that," Oikawa languidly sipped on his tea.</p><p>"Oh," Tobio quieted, and began mowing down the meal. His habits were unrefined, discarding the metalware and opting to use his chlorophyll stained hands from the grass to shovel food into his mouth. Tobio grabbed the soup and placed his parched lips into the side, drinking the broth like water instead of spooning it. </p><p>His mouth chewed loudly, manners discarded completely, closing his eyes and relishing the taste of fresh food meeting his tongue with a satisfied moan. Fresh food was a blessing. Gone were the days of stale tea from pine needles and mouldy bread back when they were in the old manor.</p><p>"You eat like a dog."</p><p>Tobio stopped mid-chew and looked up into the brunette. With his blown up cheeks and round blue eyes, Oikawa had the overwhelming urge to squeeze the life out of the boy. "Just eat, stop looking at me."</p><p>A few minutes later Kageyama finally finished his half of the meal and wiped his mouth not with a napkin, but the sleeve of his work clothes. "Thank you, Sir."</p><p>"Christ, look at you. What a mess!" Oikawa exclaimed and grabbed a napkin to wipe off the food off the boy's face. "You have a long way to go."</p><p>After roughly wiping the food stains off Tobio's face, the both of them were suddenly silent, studying each other. Oikawa raised his brow at the child, curious enough to want to use his powers of all-sight on him; but refrained as to whether it might be too invasive. Afterall, it would be rude to push into someone’s mind, regardless if he is an innocent child. </p><p>Regardless, Oikawa had the strange inkling to investigate them. But they were normal slaves, he would have to save that for another time. There’s no use of using his powers on peasants.</p><p>That was until Tobio broke the quiet. "Sir Hanamaki told me you were the best with a scythe, my Lord."</p><p>Hiding his flattery, Oikawa pretended to check on his nails nonchalantly like a girl who just got his nails done. "Yes, and what about it?"</p><p>"Can you teach me?</p><p>"You must be kidding."</p><p>Oikawa tried to hide his annoyance with a chuckle and stared at the boy. Tobio remained silent, having nothing else to say. With the Demon Lord's refusal, he thought it was best to not push it. He was a child of few words. Not saying anything more or less than needed.</p><p>Tobio finally left the Demon Lord with his half of the French Omelette.</p><p>------------</p><p>"Not bad, Akaashi-kun." Oikawa gave the teen an approving nod but deep inside he was yelling in joy. Finally, his desk didn't seem like a defunct paper mill. Documents were stacked and organized with labels while letters were placed inside a drawer and divided my date and sender.</p><p>The neatness would take a bit of getting used to, having been accustomed to his organized chaos. But eventually, he acknowledged that this system would save him time and effort from searching from certain documents and letters. </p><p>"I'm glad you think so, Sir;" Akaashi spared a small smile at the Demon Lord's approval. "My Lord, I found a record of this month's expenses and I figured I should keep track of it. But I don't think I accomplished it."</p><p>Oikawa interestedly took the piece of parchment from the boy and looked it over. Akaashi had written a simplistic label of expenses and purchases, as well as income. It was impressive, his attention to detail and skill in calculation, but he definitely needs help in organization. Akaashi had witten everything by date in a long linear style. </p><p>It may seem organized right now, but it will be outdated and laborious in the long run. Oikawa might have to teach the boy a more organized style of bookkeeping, seeing as he had the initiative and interest in it. Maybe Mattsun could teach him? But the butlers already have enough in their plate. Oikawa and his absurd amount of real estate isn't exactly the easiest to manage.</p><p>Maybe he would have to conduct these classes, seeing as he would need scholars in the beginning phase of his plan. The late afternoon air was starting to chill, a telltale sign of autumn. </p><p>"I'm surprise you took the initiative, Akaashi-kun. You didn't have to." Oikawa smiled. "We could definitely improve this. I have a system for my expenses but haven't had the time to execute it. Now, that you're here; you might be able to do it with my guidance."</p><p>The teen's blue eyes widened in excitement and clamped a palm on his agape mouth. He slowly looked up at the horned man and sputtered out. Akaashi was not an expressive person, so his reaction greatly pleased the Demon Lord. "M–my Lord! Are y–you saying you will teach me?"</p><p>"I'll teach whatever I find important," Oikawa remarked. "There is a shortage of educated people across the realms. It would be a shame to not tap into your potential."</p><p>"Thank you, my lord." For giving a slave a chance, Akaashi thought. Even if it was left unsaid, Oikawa understood right away.</p><p>"Oh, do not thank me yet." Oikawa smirked, and gave Akaashi a prompt pat on his shoulder. "Make sure to learn and not disappoint me, okay?"</p><p>"I will do my best," Akaashi bowed deeply, almost in a 90‐degree angle. Flames of cold determination sparked behind his mask of neutrality."Thank you again for the opportunity, my lord."</p><p>"You may leave now and rest up. Take your brother with you. I'm afraid that Hanamaki is making that child work like a racehorse."</p><p>They shared a formal smile to each other, Akaashi picking himself up to leave the office. Once the teen was gone, Oikawa relished the neatness of his desk and stretched his arms like a feline. Thus, started his seemingly endless pile of work, reading letters and curating appropriate replies, reading documents and rarely signing them but sending it back to be revised. Seriously, he might be immortal but this kind of shit took years off his life.</p><p>The cold tendrils of air were welcome, but it made him pathetically sleepy. </p><p>Thankfully, one brute of a man decided to disturb his productive afternoon. Not that he didn't welcome the nuisance. Actually, it was a much needed break according to his lower back. But he didn't anticipate that the pause from his work would result in the next cause of his aneurysm. </p><p>Iwaizumi entered the estate dirty and splattered with blood that obviously wasn't his. Slung upon his broad shoulders were two dead boars and other dead meat that he caught all day. Oikawa supposed it was fine, beneficial even, that they wouldn't ever have to worry about meat for a solid month; but soiled boots and freshly slaughtered game dripped blood all over the pristine walkways of his estate. The sheer effort to scrub off blood stains off of the white bricks was way too much.</p><p>"Again, what the fuck is with these people." Oikawa sighed for the uptenth time today. </p><p>"Hey, you!"</p><p>Iwaizumi craned his neck up to Oikawa's window. "Eh?"</p><p>"Our front yard looks like a crime scene, you brute!" Oikawa wasn't in the mood for his usual flirtatious name calling. Aesthetic comes first before anything else. "Get your ass to the dirty kitchen now!"</p><p>Iwaizumi quirked a brow. "I was about to?"</p><p>"You're dripping blood all over my white steps. I swear to god I'll throw you to the demons for ruining my estate!"</p><p>"Okay, apologies!" Iwaizumi made his way to the dirty kitchen by the back. "It's just animal blood, I can clean it up."</p><p>"It will stain the white bricks, you donkey!" God, he's supposed to be the sensible one between the two of them. </p><p>“Did you expect me to go on a hunt and not get dirty?” Iwaizumi grumbled under his breath, both arms still clutching his seized game. All this food would last them months if Hanamaki and Mattsun would do a fantastic job of preserving the meat.</p><p>Oikawa finally went back to his business after crying about his white brick walkways. If Mattsun and Hanamaki can't get rid of the stains completely, he would have to get the steps redone, and that'll be another expense that Akaashi would have a heart attack writing down.</p><p> He tapped the tip of his quill on the ink multiple times, deep in thought about what to write down. The first phase of his plan was well underway, a way to fix the deteriorating soil quality as well as aid the village with their food shortage dilemma for the coming winter. He had spoken to the farmers a few months back, but his proposed strategy of crop rotation was not well-received with ample evidence.</p><p>Thus, he should gather evidence.</p><p>Thankfully, one farmer had signed up for his experiment and agreed to be compensated for his work. All that's left is to execute it. Oikawa would observe the control group as the farmers who planted wheat year-long and Mister Shinsuke as the sample for crop rotation. He would have to carefully tab the progress and examine the soil for nutrition loss. Then, present his findings to the rest of the villagers and hopefully, they would agree to the new method before their farmlands turn into dust bins.</p><p>𝘔𝘳. 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘦,</p><p>𝘍𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺.</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘶𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳, 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘱 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯. 𝘐𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳-𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥, 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘪𝘭 𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵, 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘱𝘴, 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘦𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳-𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘱. 𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘨𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳-𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥. 𝘈𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘦 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘵𝘴. </p><p>𝘔𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘴. 𝘐𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘶𝘮𝘦𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴, 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘱 𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯’𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘵𝘴. 𝘈𝘭𝘢𝘴, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘧𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘷𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘪𝘮𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵.</p><p>𝘖𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢. 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘳.</p><p>Placing down the quill, Oikawa hummed appreciatively at his crafted letter, scribbling his signature and name promptly. It could be better, but it was clear and understandable. That was the whole point. He folded the parchment neatly and placed it into a sturdy envelope. With the flame from his lamp, he melted some wax and sealed the envelope with his official stamp. He’ll get one of the new servants to deliver the message and expose them to the community. The two seemed a little aloof, thus social interaction would be needed. </p><p>Especially Tobio. Ah, that poor boy always clinging on Akaashi’s side. In time, he’ll fit right in.</p><p>“Oi, Oikawa.” The gruffness of his voice broke Oikawa’s trail of thoughts, not even bothering to knock. The demon lord looked up, annoyance sketched on his face. Seemingly undisturbed, the hero walked inside the office, tan skin glowing bronze as the lamp illuminated him. “You should eat.”</p><p>“I was just finishing up, I’ll follow to the dining area in a minute.” Oikawa replied and returned to his pile of letters, his stomach used to long lengths of no food or water. His immortal bod still needed food from time to time, but a nice meal would keep him strong. Nevertheless, he was not planning to go to war anytime soon.</p><p>The Hero placed a fresh plate of food before him, the scent so heavenly that he almost dropped his quill. Oikawa chidded himself to finally increase Mattsun’s pay. “Don’t bother, Mattsun told me to bring this to you.”</p><p>“Smells good.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re lucky to have Matsukawa with you.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” Oikawa waved off, rolling his eyes playfully. There was never a day that he forgot to appreciate the people in his household. Especially Mattsun and Hanamaki who were with him even long before this Demon King shit went down. “Did you clean the blood outside though?”</p><p>“Of course,” Iwaizumi clicked his teeth. “Now eat up before you collapse or something.”</p><p>Oikawa grinned at the thinly veiled concern from the Hero. Although he was prickly at times, he cared enough and was obvious at how he shows his appreciation. “Aww Iwa-chan cares about my health.”</p><p>“Just shut up.”</p><p>He raised a long finger and pointed on his chin as if to think cutely. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you’re in love with me, Iwa-chan~”</p><p>Iwaizumi scoffed and tossed a napkin on his face. “Go choke.”</p><p>“For you, I might.” Oikawa giggled teasingly and shot a wink at the hero.</p><p>Never one to tolerate bullshit, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and scoffed at the playful brunette. Hundreds of years of being alive and not an ounce of maturity inside that man. The hero forced down the hot flush of his cheeks, thankfully disguised by his dark skin, and coughed out a goodbye. “Don’t be fucking stupid.”</p><p>Oikawa full-on belly laughed at the expression on his face, a mix of fury and embarrassment. There was a tight scowl on his lips, eyes glaring straight at him yet sparkling in delight.What an odd expression, the immortal thought. But it was an expression that Iwaizumi wore very well. “Oh, before you go. I have something for Akaashi and Tobio-chan.”</p><p>“It’s nice to see that you’re starting to entrust them with simple tasks.”</p><p>Oikawa shrugged his shoulders. “They proved to be pretty smart so I think this is well within their skillset.”</p><p>“Why not Hana or Mattsun, or me?”</p><p>“Those two are too busy either maintaining the house or just being homosexuals, while you are quite mean looking and abrasive at times. Besides, those two kids need to go outside and find friends or something.”</p><p>“I take offense from that.” Iwaizumi retorted. “Between the two of us, I’m more civilized.”</p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes at the beginning of their banter. Never in his life did anyone question his decisions and authority. Those who dared were struck down. Perhaps, Iwa-chan was right. The Hero was the more civilized one between the both of them. “Ugh, whatever the case may be, I chose Akaashi and Tobio to do it. Thus, they will do it.”</p><p>It was a miracle that he could question Oikawa seriously without dying or shedding an ounce of blood. Oikawa realized that the Hero was really a different breed. “Well then, I trust your judgement.”</p><p>Red demon eyes crinkled while he smirked. “As you should, Iwa-chan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait! We're slowly diving into the main plot and I'm taking my sweet-ass time for world building. I have so many ideas for this fic that I want to make sure that it comes through well! I'm planning to make this world more about world building but there are ships that will pop up from time to time! Should there be any errors, please notify me. This was not proof-read at all hehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four: The Fields will Feed (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“An errand from Oikawa-san?” Akaashi stared at the serious-looking envelope with curiosity. It seemed to be a letter sealed with the Demon King’s stamp, a proud castle surrounded by intricate leaves. <br/>Iwaizumi nodded. “Told me that you should bring Tobio out as well.”</p><p>The youngest boy looked up with fire behind those eyes, glowing determination evident even with such a simple task of delivering letters. Perhaps, it was nice being acknowledged and being of use. The Hero could sense that the two boys were more than happy to run errands. He clapped their backs encouragingly and sent them off.</p><p>It was now up to them to navigate through the town and locate the man addressed in the letter. Mr. Shinsuke was his name. Nevertheless, they took the opportunity to appreciate the cool weather and the trees dancing with the wind. It was a picturesque sight, so peaceful and calm, like nothing bad ever happens in this world. The siblings walked through the dirt roads, dust under their boots. </p><p>Finally, the amount of people became denser as they reached near the center of Casadena. People chattered in every direction about just everything under the sun. Cows mooed and stomped on the now cobblestone path, being pulled along by their owners to trade. Galloping horses came to and from with carts of wheat and barley on their back, happy to be of service. It was lively sight, but a little overwhelming to some.</p><p>“There’s a lot of people here. We should split up to find Mr. Shinsuke.” Akaashi offered. Tobio nodded obediently. “Let’s meet by the bell tower near the Church, should we find Mr. Shinsuke.”</p><p>“Okay, I understand.” Tobio replied stiffly. He doesn’t mean to look and sound so gruff, it’s just his face doing what it wants to do. Akaashi understood him perfectly and only ruffled his short dark hair. “I’ll be off now, Keiji-san.”</p><p>“Be careful out there.”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>The young boy ran off to his own, disappearing upon the crowds of people. Akaashi felt no fear in his heart. Knowing that Tobio would always find his way, no matter how unconventional. He was smart, but his intelligence manifests in different ways like a child would. No matter, Akaashi shook his head and laughed while walking in the other direction, disappearing under the crowd himself.</p><p>Having no idea about who Mr. Shinsuke was nor how he looked, Tobio decided that he should really ask around. Perhaps he is a trader who deals with the Demon Lord regularly, upon hearing Oikawa’s concern for wheat and barley during the upcoming winter from his butler Hanamaki. He stumbled his way into a group of men lounging on the backs of their horses, carts filled to the brim with newly harvested crops. </p><p>He looked up, wide blue eyes curiously peering into a man with a flaxen beard. “Excuse me, sir. Do you know where I can find Mr. Shinsuke?”</p><p>The man noticed him and kindly entertained him. “Hm? Mr. Shinsuke? That’s quite the way to address young Kita.”</p><p>“Young Kita?” Tobio wondered out loud. Another farmer clapped him on the back gently, and called out upon the crowds. He was curious as to why he was calling out to nobody in particular. That was until a boy not older than Keiji languidly walked back, brimming in stability and confidence that should belong to someone much older. </p><p>His hair was parted neatly, not a single hair out of place from his pronounced fringe. His aura exuded respect, but didn’ feel like an all-encompassing presence. </p><p>With his youthful face and short stature, you would assume that he would look a little out of place from the men around. But Kita just seemed accustomed to this. “What is it, Norimune-san?”</p><p>“This young man seems to be looking for you.” The man pointed at Tobio, cocking his head at the same time.</p><p>KIta turned towards him with a small welcoming smile. “I’m Kita Shinsuke. What can I do for you?”</p><p>“Erm...we have a letter for you from our master, Oikawa Tooru.” Tobio slowly said, thinking his words carefully.</p><p>Kita’s smile grew exponentially, eyes crinkling by the corners. For someone who appears very stable and robotic, Kita was really overjoyed to hear from Oikawa.  “Oh? I’ve been waiting for his letter. His idea was quite revolutionary. May I ask where it is?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, my brother has the letter. We split up so we can look for you. If it’s not much of a bother, we can meet him by the Church bell tower.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kita’s hazel eyes scanned his near-empty cart and nodded at Tobio. “It seems I’m done for the day as well. Lead the way.”</p><p>Appreciatively, Kageyama bowed deeply much to everyone’s amusement. “Thank you for your time, Shinsuke-san.”</p><p>He led the light-haired trader away from crowds and near the tranquil church. There were fewer people near the house of worship, opting to respect those who are praying in silence inside the establishment. Slowly, the noise from the market soon faded, only loud yells of enticing customers could be faintly deciphered from the background. On the side of the church loomed a tower a huge brass bell reflecting the orange afternoon sky sitting atop. </p><p>Tobio spotted the tousled dark waves standing right below the bell tower. He picked up his pace, with Kita jogging along him. With a light wave, Tobio greeted his brother. “Found Mr. Shinsuke, Keiji-san.”</p><p>Ocean-deep eyes spotted the young man, scrutinizing the man supposed to be addressed to. “He does seem young.” Akaashi mumbled. Upon realizing that Kita could hear him, his hands immediately flew to his mouth. He assumed the boy his age would be Mr. Shinsuke’s son, not Mr. Shinsuke himself. “I’m sorry for being crass.”</p><p>“No worries, I get that a lot.” Kita gave an understanding nod. He received the letter happily and laid his eyes on the stamp to examine its legitimacy. Though he was young, it doesn't mean to say he was foolish and unscrupulous.</p><p>“If you don’t mind us asking, what’s Master’s revolutionary idea that he shared with you, Kita-san?” Tobio asked the farm trader.</p><p>“He wanted to test out his idea of crop rotation to keep the soil healthy.” Kita explained patiently. “Recently, the fields around the borders of the human realm have been subjected to great degradation. With farmers planting the same kind of crop all year, it greatly depletes the nutrients in the soil. Thus, making our yield smaller and smaller each year. With harsh weather coming up and a possible shortage of food, Oikawa-san deemed it best to find ways around it. Since not many farmers would take this risk, having to only plant wheat and barley only one season a year, I was the only one up for the challenge.”</p><p>“It is risky,” Akaashi nodded. “If the plan fails, I assume Master Oikawa will still be reimbursing your expenses?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kita proudly smiled. “On top of that, I negotiated to be rewarded handsomely apart from reimbursement. Your master is a generous man and agreed without many qualms.”</p><p>“Best of luck to you, Kita-san.” Akaashi kindly offered, taking hold of Tobio’s hand. “It was great to meet you, but we’ll be off now.”</p><p>“Same here,” Kita was truly glad to meet someone his age that functions in the same wavelength as him. Hopefully, he’ll be able to work with them in the future. “Goodbye to you two.”</p><p>“Best of luck, Kita-san!”</p><p><br/>--------------------------</p><p><br/>“Good lord, I’m exhausted.” Tooru moaned, unable to focus his eyes on the illegible penmanship on the letter. Some people really do not deserve to be secretaries. With penmanship akin to a chicken scratch, it would be best for them to work in a chicken coup. “Who in the world wrote this? A newborn?”</p><p>“If I were you, Kawa. I’d sleep.” Hanamaki rolled his eyes at his friend’s endless moaning. If he didn’t want to do his job so bad, he can just….not do it? Right?</p><p>“I would if only the fate of the world doesn’t stand on my shoulders, Hanamaki.” Oikawa rolled his eyes and sighed, clenching his jaw so hard as if to help him concentrate. This particular text was on dealings with the church to welcome his another invention he toiled over a few years back. It deals on a particular plant that he studied and domesticated for human consumption.</p><p>It seems like Sister Shimizu was at least welcoming the innovation, all to support the citizens. Of course, she was suspicious and interrogative of him, a mere scholar from a secluded part of town. But upon news of declining soil quality and less harvest each year, she was soon convinced. This was also thanks to the other sisters in the monastery who heard his cause like Sister Yukie and Yachi.</p><p>Hanamaki merely gave him a cool glass of water to at least keep him awake, meticulously setting it upon a coaster to catch the brimming condensation. “Ah, you could always ask the Hero for help.”</p><p>“He’s only here to kill me, Maki.” Suddenly, the composed man sagged his shoulders in despair. “I can’t expect him to go above and beyond for me.”</p><p>Noticing the setting sun beginning to cast shadows on Oikawa’s study, Hanamaki brought out a match from the pocket of his pants and struck it alight. The brunette has terrible eyesight, and reading documents in the dark will certainly not help. “I think you’re underestimating the Hero’s kindness.”</p><p>“I’m just following through our agreement. Besides, he’s a warrior not a diplomat.”</p><p>Hanamaki clicked his tongue contemptuously. “Here you go again, underestimating the Hero.”</p><p>Rolling his scarlet eyes in annoyance, he sarcastically asked the butler for advice. “Well tell me, wise old Hanamaki, what should I do?”</p><p>For a long moment, Maki was silent, lighting up the room with long matchsticks. There was a motherly yet knowing smile on his face. Even if he wasn’t blessed with the powers of foresight like his master and friend, Maki truly believed in gut feelings and the effects it has on one’s life once you decide to heed it. </p><p>“I think you should take him with you tomorrow to the monastery.”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“You’ll need him there.” He nonchalantly reassured his friend. “Just a hunch.”</p><p>Letting exhaustion get the best of him, Oikawa dismissed Hanamaki and stopped working. He stacked the papers as neatly as Akaashi did, cleaned his quill nibs, and tightly sealed the jars of ink. Running a bath for himself, he did his usual night routine and stretched his arms and lower back in an attempt to ease the dull ache. Maybe, he’s getting old? His joints never screamed in pain like this before.</p><p>Oikawa enjoyed his time in the baths, scrubbing himself clean and almost napping while inside the steamy warmth of these waters. He let his eyelids fall, truly letting his body ease itself into slumber.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, another presence made its way to the baths, towel snug on his hips. He was a little sweaty and grimy after a day of practice, even going as far as teaching young Tobio the basics of combat. Nevertheless, he entered the bath sparing a fleeting glance at the sleeping Demon King.</p><p>Iwaizumi noticed the closed eyes, dark lashes fluttering and finding their way onto his high cheekbones. There was a slight flush on his collar and torso, perhaps from the heat. How long was he sleeping inside the bath? Didn’t he know drowning could still be a cause of death even for an immortal like him?</p><p>Concerned, he scooted a little closer and tugged on Oikawa’s shoulder. “Hey,”</p><p>“Hng-away.”</p><p>“You’ll overheat here.”</p><p>“Comfor‒table.” His wet brown hair stuck to his forehead in messy ringlets, making him look like a wet dog to Iwaizumi’s eyes. The similarities were uncanny that he couldn’t help but chuckle at the man. “What?”</p><p>“Let’s go or I’ll drag you out of here.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan~pervert.”</p><p>Even half-awake from sleep, Oikawa still had the gall to banter with him. With a disappointed sigh, Hajime smacked a towel on his face to wake him up. His scarlet eyes immediately shot up in alarm, glaring angrily at the tanned man. “Ugh, Iwa-chan are you my mom?”</p><p>“Get changed now.” Iwa ordered, unfazed from the annoyance coming off of the demon in waves. Oikawa would commend Iwaizumi’s steely self-control. He felt comfortable yet a little disappointed that his archenemy never even dared to dart his eyes south of his body. If you ask him, Oikawa was one good-looking man. So it did wound his ego that the man in front of him doesn’t even seem bothered by his dazzling bareness.</p><p>He huffed like a spoiled brat and fisted the towel tightly, wrapping the fluffy cloth on his lithe waist. Oikawa shot one last mean look at the man who only shook his head with a light laugh. “By the way, we're going somewhere tomorrow."</p><p>"I don't remember agreeing to that." Iwaizumi sassily replied. </p><p>"It's important! And it's not a date."</p><p>He cocked a brow up in question. Oikawa flushed at how strange he sounded, even flinching at his awkwardness. "O-kay? Thanks for clarifying that."</p><p>Oikawa sighed, explaining himself in detail. "We're going to the monastery. I have some deal with the nuns there. An unknown rich scholar like me might not gain their trust, but with the famed Hero backing me up? It's hard to imagine them refusing."</p><p>"In short, you're just using my reputation."</p><p>"It sounds bad when you say it like that, Iwa-chan." The brunette pouted. "But yes, that's exactly what I mean."</p><p>There was silence from the other man for sometime, only the trickling water and his own blood rushing behind his ears. Jesus, he was supposed to be the one with the flair for theatrics! Not the Hero! "Sometimes I tend to forget your status as the Demon King but shit like this rudely reminds me of that."</p><p>That stung. Oikawa flinched inwardly at the jab. He was right though, so he didn't dare argue. "So...are you coming with?"</p><p>"I thought it was to help me get my sword. You got my hopes up."</p><p>Tooru rolled his eyes and pointed a finger on the other man's broad chest despite the sinking feeling of guilt. "Since when did you become so good at emotional manipulation?"</p><p>"Since I lived with you, I guess." Iwaizumi cracked a triumphant grin. He looked gloriously smug, water droplets reflecting on his bare skin. How delectable.</p><p>“Whatever,” Oikawa sputtered with finality. No way in hell would he try to persuade the hero to come with him. It’s all up to Iwaizumi if he wants to go. “I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>Oikawa’s brazen confidence made Iwaizumi want to retort smartly, but he merely hummed as the lithe man left. See him in the morning? What made him so confident that he’ll join him? Taking his mind off things, he only scrubbed his skin clean while the other man’s footsteps slowly faded from earshot.</p><p>Morning came just as fast as it goes, streaks of sunlight aggressively coming through the windows. Mattsun must’ve opened his windows again to wake him up. Grimacing in light sensitivity, Oikawa drowned out the distant crows of roosters and freshened himself up. His appearance in the morning was….subpar. And his pride would never live it down. Ah, well, nobody’s perfect.</p><p>He dressed himself with Mattsun and Hanamaki’s help, preparing his coat and shirt meticulously. Despite the two seeming like they hate working, they do everything with their best. Of course, Oikawa only wanted the best from them. “Is the dish ready?”</p><p>“Yup,” Mattsun replied, popping the ‘p’ sound. With his marvelous cooking skills, there was no way the nuns would refuse their gift. “Mashed, roasted, fried, and boiled right?”</p><p>“Yeah. That’s great. Thanks.”</p><p>“Hanamaki took a few bites.” Matsukawa snitched on his lover, snickering as the light-haired man fumed by the side.</p><p>“Snitches get stitches, bitches.”</p><p>Oikawa laughed, “Did you at least leave some for the nuns, though?”</p><p>Hanamaki rested his hand on his chest in offense. “Of course! Do you think of me as a hungry peasant?”</p><p>“You’re not a peasant, but you are pretty hungry.” Matsukawa declared, winking at the man. “In more ways than one.”</p><p>At this point, Oikawa was fed up with the couple flirting right in front of him. He stuck up his nose and rolled his eyes. “Seriously? You’re doing this at six in the morning? Ya’ll better start acting right.”</p><p>After preparing himself for the day, he went outside to board a carriage with Mattsun clutching the piping hot basket of starchy goods. The cool air of dawn greeted him, making him shoot wide awake. He was then lead to a humble carriage, looking back sadly upon realizing the Hero didn’t join him for the trip.</p><p>“Where’s Iwa-chan?”</p><p>Hana looked around and frowned. “I haven't seen him since yesterday.”</p><p><em>‘I guess he really didn’t want to come with.’</em> Oikawa sadly managed his expectations and bid goodbye to his friends. He stepped into the carriage with one quite sigh whilst Mattsun promptly shut the door and shooed him jokingly, insisting that he’s about to be late.</p><p>“Where to today, Sir?”</p><p>“Monastery.” He answered, devoid of any life or cheer. Oikawa couldn’t believe his mood was dampened by such a trivial matter. Why does it matter if the hero doesn’t come with him? He was still perfectly capable of holding his own. In fact, he had dealt with things alone for the most of his immortal life.</p><p>Focusing his attention on his intrusive thoughts and the quick-paced galloping of horses, Tooru was late to realize the familiarity of the voice. It was gruff and meant business, like how a certain tanned warrior seem to be. He whipped his eyes to the driver and just right about screamed. “Iwa-chan!?”</p><p>The driver flinched, the horse swerving and speeding up a bit. The carriage violently lurched forward, making Oikawa launch from his seat. Iwaizumi hissed as his head bumped against the wooden ceiling. “Took you long enough.”</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>“Well, you asked me to come with so here I am.” Iwaizumi said it like it was common sense. </p><p>Oikawa crossed his arms and stared at the man dumbly. “I don’t need a chauffeur? What the hell are you doing there?”</p><p>“It would save you some bucks not to hire a coachman.”</p><p>“Saving a few bucks is literally not a concern for me.” Oikawa retorted in reference to his insurmountable wealth. He smirked proudly but forgot that the Hero could very much humble him with a few words.</p><p>“Well, good for you.” The hero boredly responded, clearly unimpressed. “Would you say that to the starving children on the street?”</p><p>“What does starving children have to do with anything?”</p><p>At this point, Oikawa was ready to pull his hair out. He took a bated breath and sat back down. Of course, in terms of how annoying someone could be, nobody could beat the one and only Oikawa Tooru. He will have his revenge and make sure Iwa-chan ages ten years in a span of twenty-four hours.<br/>“Yikes, Iwa-chan. We’re running late.”</p><p>“It’s because you woke up late.”</p><p>Oikawa pressed a finger into his chin like a curious anime girl and sighed dramatically. “An actual coachman would get me there on time.”</p><p>“We’re literally a kilometer away.”</p><p>The demon king laid his hand on his forehead, yelping despairingly. “Those poor nuns! They would be starving waiting for their breakfast. If only Iwa-chan could get me there quickly!”</p><p>Iwaizumi exasperatedly removed his hand from the reins and used it to pinch the bridge of his nose. He growled in challenge, whipping the reins back that produced a loud smack. The horses neighed loudly and moved in top speed, the carriage bouncing along the rough cobble path. </p><p>“Holy shit!” Oikawa shrieked, holding onto his seat as he bounced from the sheer speed. He could feel the air whipping his face, hair tossed wildly along the wind. He laughed boisterously, no longer afraid and reeling from the effects of adrenaline. “Holy shit, Iwa-chan! You’re so good at this!”</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn’t help but crack a happy grin of his own, enjoying the cool hiss of air against his skin. He looked back confidently at the Demon King and laughed along, mirth filling the entirety of the carriage. “Is this what you want? You reckon I could get you there on time?”</p><p>Oikawa wouldn’t lie. He thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of riling up the hero with Iwaizumi unintentionally doing his bidding out of sheer spite. As the horses galloped and the carriage hopped, Tooru couldn’t see himself slowing down. “Nah, we’re still going late. Those poor nuns!”</p><p>Shaking his head amusedly, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes playfully and stuck his sharp eyes on the road in challenge. With a harsh flick of his wrist, the reins snapped against the horses, spurring them even further. Even their steed seemed happy to run free against the wind, uncaring and reckless. </p><p>He heard the Demon Lord shriek in glee, a sound so beautiful and enchanting that it felt like a blessing to hear it. There was no ulterior motive nor sarcasm, just pure unadulterated and childish bliss. It was like learning how to run for the first time, the lush trees becoming a wide smear of green paint against canvas.</p><p>Oikawa’s heart was filled to the brim with joy, breathless in his blythe. Everything seemed to blur into weird splotches, the rest of the world becoming insignificant. His mind briefly forgot about the burden he bears, no longer a King but a person seeking life.</p><p>“I guess we’re here.” Iwaizumi declared, slowing down to a halt before a typical stone monastery. It blended against the cobble path, all tones of gray and bright green moss flourishing against the rocky crevices.</p><p>The pounding of Oikawa’s ears stopped, so did the drunken childish glee. He blinked disappointingly and stuck his head out the window. “Hm, this is it.”</p><p>Iwaizumi hopped out of the carriage smoothly and opened the door for the Demon King. He offered a hand, to which the other graciously accepted, hands fitting oddly good.</p><p>Though, Iwaizumi was too dense to realize.</p><p>Oikawa stumbled on his left leg, a little wobbly on his feet. He promptly fixed his coat and straightened the creases of his shirt with the flat of his palms. After which, he hung the hot basket of food on his arm, following Iwaizumi ahead the monastery. “You seem familiar about this monastery.”</p><p>“All monasteries look the same,” Iwaizumi noted. “All built by the same Church.”</p><p>Oikawa nodded along as if to say ‘lead the way’. They both entered the quaint monastery, greeted by statues of saints and a small praying area. It was nothing like a public church or cathedral, no wide arches and outstanding architectural feats.</p><p>It was simple. A few polished pews lined before the altar, a gold statue of the Lord of Light standing before them, all encompassing and almighty. It looked extremely out of place from the simplicity of the place that Tooru couldn’t help but snicker. “That statue is probably their most prized possession.”</p><p>“In terms of monetary value, it is.” Iwaizumi nodded, though not laughing along the Demon King.</p><p>A nun walked out of another hall, rosary clutched in hand. She was humming to a random tune, most likely a church hymn, upon spotting the two men. “Oh, visitors! What brings you to our humble home, gentlemen?”</p><p>Oikawa stepped forward and gestured to his basket, a friendly smile on his face. “We’re here for breakfast! Is Sister Shimizu around?”</p><p>“Yup! I guess Tanaka-san is bothering her again.” The nun laughed, leading them into their dining area. Just like the rest of the building, it was simple and served the purpose of a dining area. A sturdy wooden table with a lone running cloth by the middle to break the gaudy look. They laid the basket onto the table and pulled out a chair for them. “Please wait here.”</p><p>“No worries.” Oikawa waved his hand and smiled. </p><p>Iwaizumi was deep in thought, the name Tanaka running wild in his head. He knew the Tanaka’s. It couldn’t be, right? That would be too much of a coincidence. Besides, there were a couple hundred Tanakas in the world. It’s a fairly common last name.</p><p>The other man couldn’t help drumming his hands on the table rhythmically, impatience getting the best of him. “Iwa-chan, why so quiet? I’m bored.”</p><p>Iwaizumi was just laying still on his chair. “There’s nothing to talk about.” </p><p>“Huh,” The brunette frowned. “What’s taking them so long? My time is expensive.”</p><p>In his bucket list, Oikawa has dozens of things to do so he wasn’t totally being dramatic. Most of them are small feats, like establishing public education. But his ambition goes as far as<strong> trying to unite the human and demon realms together</strong>.</p><p>As if on cue, a nun entered the room loudly, devoid of gentle grace, characteristic of a woman modelled after the Madonna. Her shoes clacked against the wooden floor, loudly and unapologetically, rosary swinging by her hip. The nun’s habit looked off, worn by a woman with such a big personality. Her face was beautiful, no doubt, Oikawa thought. </p><p>Her eyes were sharp, cat-like and seemed like it had seen some things. Her mouth was grinning, and oh my gods is that a canine?! Tooru was blinking incredulously at the woman, unsure what to say. She seemed nice enough, but he was afraid she might cut off his head with one wrong word.</p><p>She grimaced. “Sorry, Shimizu’s not available. That boy Ryuu’s getting on my damn nerves. I said stop harassing the woman! She’s sworn by the cloth! Dumb fuck.”</p><p>The demon king himself was obviously appalled by the colorful language.  “Uh…”</p><p>“Saeko-nee-san?”</p><p>The woman squinted her sharp gaze towards the hero, her loud rambling suddenly quieting down “You gotta be kidding me right now.”</p><p>In a split second, she was in front of Iwaizumi, shaking him like a salt shaker. Tooru was a little concerned about risking a concussion, but honestly, he was too afraid to step in between the woman. “Haji! Holy shit it’s really you!”</p><p>Reeling from his nausea, Iwaizumi was seeing stars at how hard he was shaken. “Y-yeah, it’s me.”</p><p>“Ah, you fuck.” She grunted, hand on her wide hip. She glared at him and scratched her head, clearly irked. “Everybody was so worried about you when you went to the mountains to fight the goddamn Demon Lord! I know it’s your destiny or whatever, but after everything we’ve been through? How’d it go, by the way?”</p><p>Speaking of the devil, Oikawa quietly stood there, making himself as small as possible. He would never want to cross the woman, despite being gifted with powers. Saeko could kill him out of sheer willpower alone. Thankfully, he glamoured away his horns whenever appearing in public. Having foot-long horns obviously wouldn't help with daily interactions with humans, especially in a society deeply rooted with the Church.</p><p>Sensing his discomfort, Iwaizumi quickly recovered. “He wasn’t there. I had to look for him more.”</p><p>The hero couldn’t really make up an excuse. It was his decision and he fully intended to take responsibility for his actions. Nevertheless, he was filled with joy to see a squadmate doing pretty well for herself. Hopefully the quiet monastery mellowed her out. “Where are the others?”</p><p>“Sugawara and Daichi are doing their own thing in the temple. Still taking commissions and stuff. While Ushiwaka went into the demon realm to look for you.”</p><p>Tooru’s blood ran cold.</p><p>“Ushiwaka went looking for me?” Iwaizumi raised a brow questioningly. The male mage wasn’t a close friend of his despite being squadmates. He never thought Ushiwaka would go out of his way to do that for him.</p><p>Saeko waved her fingers and laughed. “Well, less about finding you. More about finding the Demon Lord. I really don’t know what’s up with that guy. He seems like a Demon Lord fanatic.” </p><p>Tooru wanted to faint.</p><p>Not that he’s afraid of the guy. Ushijima Wakatoshi is just one persistent man, making it his life mission to work with the Demon Lord to create more powerful magic. The burly mage wasn’t particularly greedy for magic. He was just passionate about discovering, innovating, and constantly improving.</p><p>One instance a few years ago sparked the man’s attachment to the demon. Ever since, he was like a dog he couldn’t get rid of. Admittedly, he was impressively strong and his looks doesn’t really give away the extent of his magical strength. He also possesses the ability to use magic without a staff or wand, which was impressive.</p><p>“Yeah,” The tanned man coughed out a laugh at the Demon Lord’s stupefied face. “Anyway, we’re here for something else, Saeko.”</p><p>“Oh I know, I know.” Saeko aided in serving the food, taking the basket and taking out the prepared food. She plated it neatly, lining them on the long table. The nun let the scent whaft into her nostrils, moaning and nodding her head in approval. “Smells good.”</p><p>On first glance, the woman might not seem like someone with culinary expertise. She was rough around the edges, strong in the way she spoke and moved. But the Tanaka’s were people who love food. Before she was a swordsman, she was a gourmet that seeked good food. </p><p>That was certainly the reason why she was sent in Sister Shimizu’s place.</p><p>She spooned a bit of the mashed potatoes, letting the heavy starch and gravy dance in her tongue. Saeko seemed deep in thought, then took a bit of the roasted potatoes. She was pleased with the different textures and flavors, the smooth and creamy mash against the crisp charred roasted russets. “It’s very versatile. Tastes really good. It’s really starchy, I’ve never tasted anything like this!”</p><p>“I call it a potato, Sister Tanaka.” Oikawa smiled proudly at his invention.</p><p>Seako continued to taste test the other dishes. Potatoes brined in salt and fried, potatoes shredded and fried, even potatoes used as flour. “It’s quite filling.”</p><p>“Indeed. It could substitute wheat when it’s scarce.” He proceeded to explain, Saeko listening to his very word. “It grows from the ground, and is not sensitive to the cold. So it could survive the winters here in Casadena. Unlike wheat, it has less requirements for water.”</p><p>“How long does it take to grow?” </p><p>“About a hundred days until harvest.”</p><p>Saeko’s eyes brightened. “Significantly faster than wheat! Shelf life?”</p><p>“In that end, wheat still fares better. Potatoes can be stored for a month and a half as is, while wheat can be shelved for three to five months.”</p><p>“Wheat is prone to rats. Most of the grain doesn’t last that long.” Saeko added, with a sad laugh. “How about these ‘taters? Any pests lurking for these?”</p><p>Oikawa blinked, “Taters?”</p><p>“Short for potatoes,” The woman proudly grinned. The hero stared at her in disbelief. “What? It’s catchy!”</p><p>“Ehem. Anyway, the only pests lurking for these potatoes are potato bugs attracted to its leaves. Not so the potato itself. Though, they need to be buried on the ground deep to avoid premature rotting or going green. Green potatoes are a bit poisonous.”</p><p>Saeko caught herself before shoveling a hashbrown in her mouth, the crisp goodness momentarily forgotten. “Say what now?”</p><p>“Green potatoes can be poisonous.” Oikawa reiterated to the nauseated nun. “But don’t worry! Those are perfectly safe though!”</p><p>She resumed popping the piece into her mouth, gobbling it with gusto. “It better be. Haji! If I die you know who to blame. What’s your name again?”</p><p>“I go by Scarlet Scholar.”</p><p>Her bright hazel eyes narrowed at him suspiciously, then bellowed loudly in laughter. “Mysterious. I like it. No wonder Haji likes you.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>She proceeded to sigh dramatically. “Two mysterious people, doing mysterious things. What a pair.”</p><p>“Iwaizumi tolerates me,” Tooru clarified with a short laugh. “Not like.”</p><p>“Whatever the hell that means,” Saeko leaned back and looked at the demon king straight in the eyes. She felt so big and sure, that Oikawa couldn’t help but be amazed. “I know he’s happy to stay with you. He looks annoyed but he seems fulfilled, right Hajim-”</p><p>The hero interjected quickly. “Yeah, yeah.” </p><p>‘Who?’ Oikawa couldn’t help but wonder. ‘Who are you hero?’</p><p>Why can’t you tell me your name?</p><p>“Thank you for the meal, Scarlet Scholar.” Saeko clapped on his back loudly, his lungs almost popping out of his ribcage out of sheer force. What the hell is up with this woman’s strength? “I’ll call on the other sisters for breakfast. I’m sure once they taste these, they’ll openly receive your potato donations! We have a lot of beneficiaries and we’re running low on food as well. Wah! You are a blessing from the Lord of Light!”</p><p>Squirming on himself, Oikawa bashfully bowed his head from the compliment. Never mind the comments about the Lord of Light. That bastard was cruel and unforgiving, sitting on his heavenly throne in god-knows-where. “Thank you, Sister Tanaka.”</p><p>She tutted, shaking her head disapprovingly. “None of that Sister Tanaka bullshit. You’re Haji’s friend, and so, you can call me Saeko.”</p><p>Tooru, despite how simple the gesture was, cracked a smile so bright that the hero felt the need to cover his eyes. “Thank you, Saeko-nee-san.”</p><p>“No problem,” Her sharp hazel eyes winked at him, grinning with fang-like canines. She raised her thumbs and thrusted it to his chest. “Great work, scholar. We’re very thankful for your donation. We’ll send you a letter to formally seek your assistance.”</p><p>“We’ll deliver them to you right when you need them.” </p><p>-------------------</p><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>Who knew the child in me still existed? I thought he was long dead, after a millennia of walking this unforgiving world. Anyway, why am I saying this, you ask? Hero-chan became my coachman today. Of course, I provoked him to go beyond the town’s speed-limit. That’s my duty as a ‘demon’! Provoke people to do bad things! </p><p>Anyway, it was very fun. Way more fun than any coachman I had in the past. He was a natural with the horse, and I swear I felt like the carriage was going to fall apart at how fast the horses were going. But it was fun! The air was so refreshing!</p><p>Akaashi and Tobio-chan are doing pretty well. I see some potential in them. </p><p>Anyway, I think the pretty but scary nun and Iwa-chan know each other? What a small world. I’m slowly setting the stage for the end. It’s a long and complicated road, but as expected dealing with humans. It’s still manageable for now. They’re pretty agreeable. </p><p>Definitely better than dealing with demons and beasts, though. Hngg, I already feel a pimple coming up whenever I think about reforming the demon realm. Thankfully, the Hero could definitely help me in that front.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru xoxo</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, she updated twice this month? What a miracle MUAHAHAHA. Honestly, I'm just having fun with this fic so I hope all of you enjoy as well! Comments are much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I continue this au?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>